Daughters of the Cosmos
by Chicken Maniac Jeeby
Summary: Twin sisters Whitney and Brittany count on each other no matter what happens. But they also count on their skills... their Cosmic Ninja Skills. When all goes wrong in their Academy their only choice is to go to Blue Bay and seek help from the only people they can find... the Power Rangers! REPOST AND EDITING
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE COSMIC RANGERS/ COSMIC NINJA ACADEMY**

Twin sisters Whitney and Brittany count on each other no matter what happens. But they also count on their skills... their Cosmic Ninja Skills. When all goes wrong in their Academy their only choice is to go to Blue Bay and seek help from the only people they can find... the Power Rangers!

Whitney Rush- This 18 year old blonde belongs to the Cosmic Ninja Academy and learns under the power of Fire. As the elder Rush Whitney (aka Whitt) is more patient, responsible, and is always pleasant to be around. She favors Rollerblading and Martial Arts is her second biggest passion, right after blading. Of all colors, Whitney's favorite is Gold and she's the Gold Cosmic Ranger.

Brittany Rush- This 18 year old brunette belongs to the Cosmic Ninja Academy much like her sister, but learns under the power of Ice. As the younder Rush, Brittany (aka Britt) is not as patient, often relies on others to do the dirty work, and gets angry easily. She favors Motocross and one of her biggest dreams is to teach at the Cosmic Academy itself. She is somehow the more skilled fighter, but usually uses Ice to her advantage. Brittany loves Silver, which makes sense cause she's the Silver Cosmic Ranger.

Sequence- They had one arm over their heads with fingers pointing to the sky and one arm doing the same but pointing down. They bent the arm in the air and the one pointing to the ground seemed its way until it connected with the morphers.

For their helmets, Whitney's was in the shape of a flame and Brittany's in the shape of a snowflake. The helmets practically fell out of the cosmos and landed on their heads.

Whitney's suit was gold and a symbol of flame was on her chest. Brittany's was similar but her suit was silver, and the symbol was of frost.

_Review!_

* * *

It started out as a normal Friday morning for Whitney. She had awoken early so she and her sister to go over to the Academy and get all her training in for the day so she could spend the rest of her day Blading. She crossed the tiny space that separated her room from her sister's room and barged in; "Britt! Wake up! We gotta get to the Academy."

"Five more minutes please." Brittany groaned sleepily.

Whitney chuckled. This was usual for her lazy sister; "C'mon! Get up now or I won't make you pancakes for breakfast."

"Awww, you just had to go there." Brittany moaned. She got off her bed sadly and walked to the bathroom; "You suck."

"Love you too Britt." Whitney called after her. After they did eat breakfast they made way over to the Academy, and they were greeted by Sensei Yung, who wasn't at all young, and noticed he was holding a small black box with the Cosmic Academy symbol, a Picture of a star on it. The two girls bowed in respect.

"Morning Sensei." they said in unison.

"Morning." He answered, walking further into the grounds of the school; "I must speak to the both of you about something serious." The girls looked at each other but followed anyway.

"About what Sensei?" Brittany wondered.

"As you know, the Cosmic Academy is home to the rarest Elements... Fire and Ice." Sensei began; "The Academy has been secret for centuries, its existance being a myth, and only a few people outside of the grounds knows of its Existence... Sensei Watannabe of the Wind Ninja Academy, Sensei Omino of the Thunder Ninja Academy, and the fallen Ninja Lothor."

"We know all this Sensei." Whitney reminded him; "But what does all this have to do with us?"

Suddenly the sky turned very dark and the smell of Evil filled the air, and Sensei Yung pointed at it; "Thats what. You two must also be aware that you are the best fighters the school has to offer."

"What do you need us to do Sensei?" Brittany asked.

Sensei Yung opened the box and in it was two morphers, a Silver one and a Gold one. Suddenly blasts filled the air and the Ninjas of the ground were taken into space in bubbles. Sensei thrust the box in Whitney's arms; "Take this and go to Blue Bay Harbor! The Wind Rangers will need your help! Unlock your powers by saying 'Cosmic Storm, Ranger Form' and don't let me down!" Then he too was taken into the sky and the whole Academy flew into the darkness.

"Run!" Whitney comanded and the two fled as fast as their feet could carry them without streaking; "What are we doing? STREAK!"

They streaked away from the destruction behind them and kept running until they hit their house.

"What're we gonna do Whit?" Brittany asked.

"We do what Sensei told us to." Whitney answered plainly; "We go to blue Bay."

"Blue Bay?" Brittany asked; "Are you sure sis? I mean... we don't even know these Rangers."

"We'll figure something out... We have to." Whitney told her sister; "C'mon, get packing. We'll leave in the morning."

The Next Morning:

"I'm not so sure about this." Brittany said to her sister for the twelfth time since they reached Blue Bay; "Where are we even supposed to be looking for them?"

Whitney froze; "I hadnt thought of that."

"Okay. We'll figure it out." Brittany said; "We know for a fact the Rangers are all teenagers. So where do teens hang out?"

"The mall? Or the movie theatre?" Whitney wondered.

"This is Blue Bay Harbor Whit. This is like Extreme Sport city. The only shop these kids'll hang out at would be at a sport shop." Brittany said; "I did some research last night. If my work was correct, all athletes go to a place called Storm Chargers by the beach to get their gear."

"Storm Chargers. Got it." Whitney nodded; "Let's go find this place."

As the twins entered the shop they heard a bickering. They turned to see a blonde female was arguing with two men, one a brunette, and the other a dark skinned man with jet black hair.

"I'm a girl... GIIIRL!" she shouted.

"Yeah, I know but-" the brunette began; "But you're not like... a girl girl."

"You're like a guy girl." the dark man said.

"Yeah." the brunette nodded.

"In the real world, a guy girl is also known as a Tomboy." Whitney said, popping up from nowhere; "And if you were smart you wouldn't have called her a 'guy girl'."

"Thank you." the other blonde said; "I'm Tori, these are my 'friends' Shane and Dustin."

"I'm Whitney, this is my sister Brittany." she smiled back, pointing to where her sister was standing shyly.

Suddenly a redhead that went by the name of Kelly walked by and handed Tori a letter; "This just showed up for you."

"That's weird." Tori exclaimed, opening the letter slowly; "From where?"

"Dunno, just found it out back." Kelly shrugged.

"Maybe you shouldn't open it." Brittany said slowly; "I know from experience that unadressed letters only mean danger." Her sister nudged her to stay quiet.

"Girl Sport Magazine saw me surfing and want me for a photo shoot... an article on Beauties of the Beach." Tori red aloud.

"Isn't that the one where they have like these incredibly gorgeous girls?" Shane wondered.

"Yeah, so?" Tori stared, as if daring him to continue.

Dustin clued in and pulled Shane back; "Okay, we'll just go back to silent mode."

"Good idea." Whitney and Brittany echoed.

"So you gonna do it?" Kelly asked Tori.

Tori shrugged; "I wanna show them that I'm not some dopey tomboy."

"I hope thats a good enough reason." Kelly frowned and walked away.

"Maybe you shouldn't go alone." Whitney said, remembering that the place was crawling with Lothor's goons.

"Naw, I'll be fine." Tori smiled; "But thank you anyway."

"We should chill sometime alright?" Brittany asked; "Me and Whit are new here... you know? We'd just like to make some friends."

"Sure, we can chill later." Tori nodded she turned to the door; "I have to go. I'll see you girls later."

As Tori exited Whitney turned to her sister with a questioning eyebrow; "We following her if she goes?"

"Definately." Brittany agreed.

"Is that a good enough reason to do the photo shoot Sensei?" Tori asked the little Guinea Pig.

"A Ninja's power flows through them from deep within their being." Sensei explained; "This inner strength can help you in all situations."

"You're no help, you know that?" Tori laughed.

"There's a difference between helping someone, and deciding for them." Sensei said wisely. Tori got up frustrated and walked away.

"I feel like I've been writing code for the last few weeks." Sensei's son, Cam said; "I think I'm getting blisters."

"Your effort is admirable son. I have a feeling we will need it." Sensei told him; "Word came that the Cosmic Academy has too fallen."

"The Cosmic Academy?" Cam asked in disbelief; "But how? All their Ninjas are practically trained assasins."

"I do not know of why they did not fight. What I do know, however, is that two female students have escaped and are now in possession of the Cosmic Morphers."

"So how do we find them dad?" Cam asked.

"They shall come to us when they are needed." Sensei informed him.

"Is this the right place?" Tori asked. She found the trailer for Girl Sport Magazine but it was in the middle of nowhere and she just didn't know what was going on.

From up on a hill not far away two more Rangers, Crimson and Navy stood watching.

"This waiting is getting old." Navy snapped.

"Chill. We have to do this right." Crimson said cooly.

"With you bro." Navy nodded. They were about to streak off, but the Gold and Silver Rangers cut them off.

"You're in way over your heads if you're doing what I think you're doing." Whitney said, pointing her sharp Flame Sword at their faces.

"What do you think we were doing?" Navy dared.

"Creeping a girl." Brittany answered, pointing her sword at them as well; "Get lost, and if we see you again you'll wish you really were just stalking the Blue Wind Ranger."

The Navy and Crimson Rangers looked at each other and streaked off; "This isn't over."

"How did you know it was her?" Whitney asked her sister.

"Big guess." Brittany admitted. The two streaked off as well, sensing everything there was cleared.

The twins were back in Storm Chargers. Whitney and Brittany were working on Brittany's dirt bike and Dustin ans Shane on Dustin's.

"I can'r believe you ride!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Believe it buddy boy! I ride 250ccs though." Brittany smiled. She turned to her sister; "You can go Rollerblading now if you want."

"Naw, I wanna see if Tori had fun at the shoot first." Whitney shrugged.

"If you say so." Brittany laughed.

Suddenly Tori popped up and tapped Shane on the shoulder; "Woah, did you just crash into an Outlet mall?"

"The one for hobos maybe." Whitney smirked.

"I have to get to Ninja Ops right away." Tori said loudly. The twins stared at each other, but Shane and Dustin pulled Tori away from them.

"Mkay, that confirms my guess." Brittany noted. They seemed to have finished their conversation and the twins approached them; "Did you just say Ninja Ops?"

Shane looked at Dustin who made up an excuse; "Uh, Tori took some pills that make her dillusional. We're gonna take her to a hospital."

Whitney didn't buy it but played along; "Alright, well feel better Tori!"

As they disappeared the twins morphed and trailed behind until Tori was faced by another Tori.

"Anything you can do, I can do better." the clone said.

"Except pick clothes, and what is with that hair?" Tori glared.

"You think you're funny? Well bring it on girlfriend!" she pulled off her street clothes as well, and they fought on head to head.

"Dude, we've gotta help!" Shane said to Dustin, but the brunette caught his arm.

"Wait, which her?"

"There's nothing you can do." The Gold Ranger said from behind; "It's her fight." Shane and Dustin turned and dropped into a fighting stance when they saw the new Rangers; "Chill, we're not gonna fight you."

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Shane hissed.

"We're the Cosmic Rangers." The Silver Ranger replied; "And you'll find out more in the future, but right now isn't the best time."

Suddenly a monster jumped out infront of them; "Tori's busy I heard you say, so the Copybot's here to brighten your day."

"Whoopie, rhyming monsters!" Silver rolled her eyes.

"Give you one guess what I'm thinking right now." Dustin said to his leader.

"Reading your mind bro." Shane nodded; "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Power of Air!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Yellow one's cute don't you think?" Whitney said to her sister.

"Only you Whit." Brittany rolled her eyes, and they helped the Rangers get rid of the monster. Tori took on her clone and it melted away so she ran to meet them.

"Guys, its me." Tori smiled, then noticed the Cosmic Rangers; "Who are they?"

"We'll tell you one day." Gold said. She turned to the Silver Ranger and the two streaked away.

"Okay, those two are weird." Dustin said, getting back to the subject; "But how do we know its the real Tori?"

"Your real name is Waldo, and Shane, you're afraid of spiders" Tori smiled.

Dustin began to laugh at the Red one; "You're afraid of spiders?"

"You wanna make something of it Waldo?" Shane dared.

The Copybot scoffed at them; "Are you through?"

"Look, you guys can get some therapy later on okay?" Tori rolled her eyes; "I think there's something a little more important to worry about." And so she morphed and began to fight as well.

In the end Tori was able to defeat sir Copybot with her flood attack, and the three finished him off with the Storm Striker. They jumped into their Megazord and used Lightning Mode for the first time, and and defeated him with the serpant sword.

"How come we don't get zords?" Brittany asked her sister in annoyance.

"Cause our Powers are newer." Whitney answered; "But we'll get zords soon enough."

"The Cosmic Rangers!" Cam gaped.

"So they have made it." Sensei nodded approvingly; "This is amazing news."

Whitney and Brittany walked Tori into Storm Chargers to find Shane staring at Tori.

"What?" Tori asked; "What're you looking at?"

Shane shrugged; "Nothing, I was just noticing you aren't completely un beautiful you know?"

"Gee thanks." Tori smiled awkwardly.

"Get it in!" Whitney and Brittany said, getting glares from both teenagers.

Dustin came by; "Tori, there's a customer over there who needs help with a surfboard. Can you do me a favor and go talk to him?"

"You do realize I don't actually work here?" Tori questioned.

Dustin spun her around; "Yeah, just go talk to the guy."

"Fine." Tori huffed. She walked over to the man; "Can I help you?" He turned and she saw a man she's been crushing on in front of her and turned to the others, smiling.

"You know, you aren't such idiots after all." Whitney sighed.

"Yeah, they are." Brittany said.

"How're we idiots?" Dustin asked.

"You'll find out sooner or later." she laughed; "This town is full of freaks." They all had different ideas of what she meant. But Brittany and Whitney meant Lothor, and the Rangers, and of course... the mystery Rangers who were creeping Tori earlier.

"This is gonna be a bumpy ride." Whitney sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

_REVIEW!_

* * *

Dustin turned around as his bike sped forward, but so did her's. They came neck- to- neck but Brittany shot forward, leaving him in her dust, and soon, two more riders zipped forward. Brittany looked back long enough for the new riders to speed closer to her but she went faster, and the three came out in a tie.

They rode their bikes to Kelly's van and Dustin pulled off his helmet, panting heavily; "Man, have you ever seen those guys before?"

"They ride like factory pros, I woulda remembered." Kelly shrugged.

"That was fun!" Brittany smiled, keeping her helmet tight on her head.

"Man, I'm just glad they don't race 125s either." Dustin smirked; "C'mon, lets go say hi."

"Do we have to?" Brittany sighed, but he pulled her along; "I can break your arm you know."

He ignored her as they came closer to the mysterious riders; "Hey there! How's it going?"

The first rider, a blonde wearing a dark Red suit answered; "The tracks a little soggy."

"Well it didn't seem to slow you guys down." Dustin said.

The second rider, a younger, darker one in dark Blue spoke up; "Hey, Blake. That's my brother Hunter."

"Hey." the first said boredly.

"Wait, you guys are brothers?" Dustin asked. Brittany elbowed him.

"We're adopted." Hunter said, as if expecting his reaction.

"Oh right, cool. Well uh, my name's Dustin." He replied goofily; "We haven't seen you guys out here before. Where's the hometrack?"

Blake began searching for an answer; "Uh, we come down from-"

"You wouldn't have heard of it." Hunter cut in.

"Hey bro." Blake said, trying to calm him down; "And he wonders why we don't have any friends. Hey listen man, you two were pretty fast out there before."

"Yeah right man, I must be giving up a couple seconds of lap time to you guys." Dustin scoffed.

"You get too much air on your jumps." Hunter informed him rather hastily; "That slows you down."

"He's right. Dark and brooding but right." Blake shrugged, he then turned to Brittany; "But you my friend seem too distracted when you ride."

"Yeah, I kinda have a lot on my plate." Brittany said. The brothers stared at her.

"You're a chick." Hunter stated the obvious.

She pulled off her helmet, letting her brown hair fall past her shoulders; "Brittany."

"Sorry, but we don't see a lot of girls around tracks." Blake laughed.

"I know, it saddens me that I'm the only girl around here that actually likes riding a Dirt Bike." Brittany sighed; "Whitney thinks anything that has to do with dirt is barbaric."

"She does?" Dustin chuckled.

"Yeah, she wanted me to do figure skating." Brittany shrugged; "But I'm not the type to dance on ice in a tiny dress."

Blake laughed as well; "Listen uh, what're you two doing now? You wanna follow us?"

"Um, actually I might have to take a rain check, I gotta be somewhere." Dustin told them.

"Yeah, no worries." Hunter reassured him; "Next time." He then turned to Brittany; "You coming or no?"

"Naw, I promised my sister I'd go watch her Rollerblading demo." she lied. She and her sister were really going to go see if the other Rangers needed help.

"Later." Blake said as Dustin and Brittany walked separate ways and turned to his brother; "We learn something new every day."

"I know, a chick at the track." Hunter laughed; "But she was pretty good so I won't hold it against her."

* * *

"You sure we should be watching them?" Brittany asked her sister as they followed Dustin closely.

"Yeah, what if those creepers come back?" Whitney dared; "There's something off about them and I wanna know what."

"I met some dudes at the track today." Brittany informed her sister; "Very strange and mysterious dudes though."

"Keep an eye on them." Whitney ordered; "I feel that they're somewhat linked to the creepers. Same mysterious behavior, and they show up practically at the same time."

"You don't need to tell me twice." Brittany smiled. Suddenly Dustin stopped in front of them as Kelzaks popped up all around; "Ugh, more work."

They fought off a couple of Kelzaks, but Dustin was trapped. Whitney would have ran over to help, but two Dirt Bikes rushed past them and shot at each Kelzak, with Shane and Tori driving them.

"Sweet!" Brittany exclaimed; "How come we don't get dirt bikes?"

"Because we aren't part of their team officially." Whitney answered. As the others finished off the Kelzaks the two moved back into the safety of the trees. Suddenly they saw the Sensei's son Cam walk behind Dustin and the two conversed about the bikes and the twins listened on.

"Hey you know I told these guys not to engage the enemy until the bikes were ready." Cam smirked; "Of course, no one ever listens to the guy with glasses."

"Thats for sure." Brittany rolled her eyes; "He's practically putting me to sleep."

"Shh." Whitney said, waving a hand in her face.

"Dude, these are the Tsunami Cycles?" Dustin gwaked.

Tori jumped up overhead; "These are great!"

"Man I thought these things were months off being ready!" Dustin gushed.

"So did I." Cam replied.

"So what you got something for me?" Dustin asked hopefully.

"No. Should I?" Cam asked.

"Oh come on quit joking around." Dustin pouted.

"No seriously, I don't know what you're talking about." Cam said, watching the battle.

"So what you're saying the Motocross guy is the only one that doesn't get a Tsunami Cycle." Dustin said.

"Alright, alright, fine." Cam sighed, holding up a small controller. A truck zoomed over to where they were watching.

"Holy crap." Whitney stated; "The asian dude thought of everything!"

"Meet your new mobile command center." Cam smiled; "Check this out!" A Yellow Tsunami Cycle rolled down the ramp.

"Oh dude." Dustin and Brittany said at once.

"Well put Dustin." Cam said.

"So what anything I should know?" Dustin asked running to the bike.

"Yeah, just make sure-" Cam began; "Why bother?"

They finished off the Kelzaks and drove back to the Mobile Command Center.

"Ninja Form!" They said at once.

"Hey guys." Cam said, inspecting the Bikes for any major damages.

"These bikes are pretty good." Shane commented.

"You know Shane, you were lucky, these bikes still need fine tuning." He tossed Dustin his backpack; "Hey Dustin. Since you're the bike expert why don't you uh look at these specks and give me an altitude chart for auto- jitting. And don't try and play video games like you would do."

"Okay dude, I'm not a complete doofus." Dustin chuckled slightly.

"Well here's your chance to prove it." Cam replied walking away.

"Hey Dustin." Shane said approaching his friend; "Hey, where were you today?"

"Uh, Oh! I was at the track man, Brittany and I met these two guys, it's crazy, crazy fast man." Dustin explained; "I'm hooking up with them later."

"Yeah look, whatever." Shane said; "You should remember what's important here."

Dustin nodded and walked away from his leader.

In the trees Whitney nudged her sister and the two streaked off trapping the Mysterious Rangers.

"What did we tell you would happen if we caught you again?" Brittany asked.

"We have no time for this." Crimson smirked; "We've seen enough, lets go."

"You're gonna run away? Little wusses." Whitney spat.

"Adios ladies." Navy said, streaking after his partner.

* * *

Whitney and Brittany were at the Skate Park when the ground started shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh god, what's happening?" Brittany asked as she fell backwards; "I didn't know they had earthquakes here."

But as quickly as it started, the shaking stopped and Whitney helped her sister to her feet; "I don't know, but maybe we should check it out."

They looked around and went somewhere where no one could see them;

"Cosmic Storm, Ranger Form! HA!"

"Power of Flame!"

"Power of Frost!"

They streaked over to the Quarry, where they saw a Mole monster and the Wind Rangers already battling.

"We don't dig what you've been up to!" Dustin shouted.

"Oh yeah, well I'm guessing by the spandex, that it's your job to stop me!" Terramole shot back; "Catch me if you can!"

"Oh we'll catch you!" Brittany snapped. She sent a blast of ice into the hole, hoping it would tell her where the mole went.

"Where'd he go?" Whitney asked.

"You wanna take a wild guess?" Tori asked.

"I think I got him." Brittany answered; "He's right under you three!"

Terramole jumped out from underground; "Going up, going down!" He went back into the ground.

"Alright, dig this dirt boy!" Dustin shouted; "Ninja Dirt Dive!" He went underground, but soon he bumped into Terramole and went flying out.

"Alright, now that was down and dirty." Shane said.

Terramole popped up again; "Terramole in the house! Watch and learn Rangers, I'm gonna trash your city from the inside out!"

"Not if we can help it!" Whitney disagreed. The twins streaked and slashed at him several times. Terramole pushed them away and went back underground.

"Hey, wait! Get back here!" Shane shouted, but it was too late; "Ugh! He got away!"

"He'll be back." Tori reassured him.

"Lets bounce." Brittany said to her sister, and the two streaked away.

* * *

Shane and Tori were in Storm Chargers and noticed Dustin was talking to two men.

"Hey you guys, you finally get to meet!" Dustin smiled; "Shane, Tori, Hunter and Blake."

"Dustin's told us a lot about you." Hunter said.

"But not everything." Blake added, gazing at Tori, who looked away.

Then Whitney came in and as soon as they saw her; "Hey Britt, nice hair."

"Whitney." she corrected them, standing beside Tori; "But people always get us mixed up, even though I'm a blonde and she's not."

"Where is Britt?" Dustin asked. On cue, Brittany walked into the shop, and once she saw the brothers, she smoshed herself in between them and linked arms with both.

"Hi Blake! Hi Hunter!" Brittany said to her sister.

"Someone's a bit hyper." Tori noted. Brittany dropped their arms and stood by her sister.

"You can say that." Whitney rolled her eyes; "But she's always like this."

"Whitney, you need a haircut." Brittany told her sister.

"Dude, our hair is the same length." Whitney smirked; "So if I need a haircut, you do too."

"No! You look better with short hair!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Then so do you." Whitney reminded her; "Twins, remember?"

"I'm gonna dye my hair blonde." Brittany announced.

"Then I'm dying my hair brown." Whitney rolled her eyes.

"I'm getting a tattoo!" Brittany shot back.

"No you're not. I'm still older." Whitney snapped.

"You're a bum." Brittany pouted. She noticed the others were still staring at them; "This is what happens when I get tired."

"Hey ah, Dustin you got a minute?" Shane asked. He pulled Dustin to the side and Tori continued chatting with Blake and Hunter and the twins.

"So you're always arguing?" Tori asked worried.

"Only when she's tired or bored." Whitney shrugged; "She finds arguing with me entertaining."

"Whitney, you have a big head." Brittany said, poking her twin.

"Lets not argue right now." Hunter chuckled; "Doesn't it get annoying?"

"Naw, I know a way to shut her up." Whitney said. She was about to tickle her sister, but Brittany jumped away.

"No! No tickleing me!" she said in horror; "I won't argue I promise!"

"Hm, so now we know what to do when she annoys us." Hunter noted with a grin on his face.

"Hunter, you should get a buzz cut." Brittany said; "Or like... dye your head Orange! Now that would be a fun sight." She walked over and messed with his hair; "Naw, just get a buzz cut, you'd kill Orange."

"Thanks, I guess." Hunter said confused.

Then Dustin walked by and grabbed Tori by the arm, pulling her out; "C'mon Tori, I gotta go. See ya guys!"

"Cya Tori!" Blake called after her.

As they walked out the twins looked at each other. Whitney turned to them; "Yeah, we have to go too."

"Later." They said as the twins left. Whitney and Shane turned around to ask them something.

"Oh boy, that Tori is fine." Blake told his brother.

"Yeah, question is why does she hang out with a goof like Dustin?" Hunter asked; "Or a space case like Brittany?"

"Who knows, maybe she likes doing charity work." Blake said, laughing; "But I feel bad for Whitney, always having to babysit a girl like Brittany."

"I know dude." Hunter rolled his eyes; "She's such a brat, but her sister doesn't even seem to care."

Shane turned and walked away, but Whitney walked back inside, furious; "Excuse me?"

The Bradleys turned around, a mix of shame and remorse on their faces.

"Did you say something about my sister?" Brittany demanded. No answer came; "She might act that way, but she isn't. She's the most un- spoiled girl I know, and I love her."

"Whitney-" Hunter began.

"Watch it Bradleys." She hissed as she neared the exit; "Watch it."

* * *

Dustin and Brittany went one on one in a practice race, but Brittany raced forward.

"Cleared it no problem that time!" Dustin exclaimed, proud of himself.

"Keep that up and you may be ready for the 250s." Hunter said to him.

"You gotta remember this moment." Blake smiled to Dustin.

"You know what it's been really cool hanging with you guys. Its hard to find dudes who actually get what you're into you know?" Dustin asked, removing the backpack from his shoulders.

"I hear you." Hunter nodded.

"Me too, except you were probably talking to them and not me." Brittany said. Suddenly the ground shook, and both Dustin and Brittany hit the floor; "Jesus, another one of these Earthquakes?"

"What was that?" Blake asked.

"I don't know, weird huh?" Dustin shrugged. Just then his morpher beeped, and both Hunter and Brittany noticed.

"Hey, freaky watch." Hunter said; "Does that have a compass?"

"Yeah, it's got a bunch of cool stuff. I'll show you some time." Dustin answered; "Actually, you know, I gotta head off."

"Oh, I gotta go too!" Brittany said, trying to go find her sister.

"Hey," Hunter said in protest; "How come you two always gotta bail?"

"Yeah Dustin." Blake nodded; "You wanna ride like a pro, you gotta practice like one, right. And Brittany, you still have to practice more and be less distracted."

"Come on, lets see if we can shave a few seconds off your time." Hunter said.

"Yeah come on guys!" Blake agreed.

"You know what guys I really gotta go." Dustin said, he and Brittany ran off to help the others and Blake picked up his bag.

* * *

The twins made it over to the battle the same time Dustin had, but they stood watching as Dustin and the others did the fighting.

As they defeated Terramole a giant one popped up.

Dustin spoke into his morpher; "Cam, you know the drill!"

They formed the Storm Megazord but wasn't doing well until Cam sent them the Powerdisk for the Ramhammer, and they destroyed it using the hammer.

"Impressive." Whitney huffed; "Maybe its time we found our Zords too."

"You think?" Brittany shot; "We're practically useless when it comes to Megazord fights."

"For now." Whitney said.

* * *

The Cosmic Rangers watched from the shade as Dustin and the Wind Rangers were conversing. They didn't notice The Thunder Rangers at first.

"And you call us the creepers." Navy scoffed.

"We protect them." Gold said plainly; "You want to kill them."

"Only thing is, we'd never let you hit them." Silver said.

"You think we're scared of you?" Crimson dared.

"Please, we're Cosmic Rangers, the best of the best. You're not half as good as fighters as we are." Gold laughed bitterly.

They took up fighting positions and the Thunder Rangers charged at them. The twins took one look at each other, and then clean sweeped under their feet, knocking them backwards.

"We don't have time for games boys." Silver said.

"Find us when you get some skills." Gold added, and the two streaked off.

"And they call us wusses." Navy rolled his eyes.

"They have no idea what's coming." Crimson said.


	3. Chapter 3

REVIEW!

The twins walked into Storm Chargers to see things flying all over the place and stared at each other confused.

"What's going on?" Whitney asked as they neared the back, where Dustin was on hands and knees searching for something; "Dustin?"

"Oh hey." He said blankly.

"You do understand the concept of cleaning right?" Brittany laughed; "The stuff gets put on the shelves, not ripped off."

"You know what, I lost my backpack and I can't even think about anything else until I find it." Dustin explained.

"You'll find it, I know you will." Whitney reassured him; "We'll look too and call if we find it."

"Thanks." Dustin said greatfully and the twins walked away only so that Kelly approached Dustin.

"Hey Dustin, I think I may need to ask... have you seen Blake or Hunter?"

"They kinda blew me off last week and I haven't even seen them since." Dustin said, circling the store.

"Have you got a cell number?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" he wondered, as he started to scribble down a number on a paper.

"I got the money I needed for the Regionals next week. I gotta put a 250 team together like, yesterday." she smiled.

"Alright. But hey, what about me?" he asked.

"I've only got a budget for 250s Dustin, and those guys have got the experience on big bikes." she explained; "You understand right?"

"Yeah sure. I mean, If I were putting a team together I'd want them too." Dustin shrugged, hiding the hurt; "Um, you know what I've gotta go look."

The twins began searching through town. Whitney turned to her other half; "You think the creepers have it?"

"Sadly, yeah." Brittany nodded; "They seemed oddly interested in the Tsunami Cycles and I remember seeing Cam give the disk with the program on it to Dustin... thing is, I don't know who actually took it from Dustin."

"Thats right." Whitney remembered; "Now we just have to figure out who those posers are."

Brittany giggled; "Can you believe they thought they could beat us in a fight?"

"I know right?" Whitney exclaimed; "Poor, arrogant, clueless Thunder Rangers."

"You think they're working for Lothor?" Brittany wondered.

"Yeah, I think so." her twin replied; "But who knows, I mean, they looked angry and not even Lothor can make them look angry."

"We should keep an eye on them." Brittany nodded; "Oh yeah, I forgot I was supposed to meet the Bradleys at the track earlier this morning."

"About that Britt, I don't think you should hang out with them anymore." Whitney said slowly; "They were talking about you behind your back... and they called you spoiled and a space case."

Brittany shrugged; "Yeah, but its not like I have any other friends here."

"You have me, and the Winds." her sister reminded her.

"I know, but you hate Motocross, and the Wind Rangers aren't as fun as you are." Brittany sighed; "I just thought I could make some new friends."

"I'll always be here for you." Whitney punched her sister lightly. They found themselves at the Skate Park and picked up on the Winds' conversation with Cam, and stayed out of sight;

"We're getting a strange heat signature reading at the Quarry"

"Kelzaks?" Shane asked.

"No I don't know what it is. Better Ranger up just to be safe."

"Not gonna be a problem." Shane replied. They looked around to check if the coast is clear but didn't notice the twins in the distance; "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Wind Ranger Power!"

"Maybe we should follow them." Brittany said her sister.

"Reading your mind." Whitney nodded.

"Cosmic Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Cosmic Ranger Power!"

The two streaked over to the Quarry.

"What's going on?" Shane asked.

"Not a whole lot." Tori noted.

"Nothing here." Dustin said.

"Uh Cam, this place is like downtown deadsville!" Shane said into his morpher.

"I'm taking a heat reading from the airforce. It's usually right on!"

"Silver, can you smell that?" Gold wondered.

"It smells like the creepers from earlier Gold." Silver said as they drew weapons.

"Goodbye Rangers!" Crimson said from atop a hill. Strands of lightning hit them from the sky, and as the twins rolled away, the Wind Rangers got struck and hit the floor. They got to their feet painfully and the twins guarded them.

"Note to self, never doubt Cam." Shane said; "Who are you?"

"Whats with the attitude?" Tori added.

"Hello, anybody home?" Dustin frowned.

"Obviously you didn't get the memo." The Crimson one said.

"Old Rangers out, New Rangers in!" Navy smirked.

"You still think you can beat us?" Silver snapped; "How dillusional can you get?"

"These guys are friends of yours?" Tori asked.

"Not exactly." Gold replied.

"What, you expect us to fight you?" Dustin shouted.

The Thunder Rangers streaked, slashing all the Wind Rangers down. But as they got around the Cosmic Rangers, things got harder. Silver stuck her foot out and Crimson tripped, falling head first, and Gold caught Navy with one arm pushing him to the ground as well.

"Doesn't seem like they wanna talk!" Shane groaned.

"I vote for kicking their wannabe butts!" Tori announced.

"I hear ya!" Dustin agreed. Crimson and Navy regrouped and faced the Wind Rangers, but Crimson watched the Cosmics, waiting for one of them to attack.

Shane kicked himself into the air and charged towards Navy; "Didn't anyone ever teach you to play nice?"

"We don't do nice!" Nazy retorted, kicking Shane back into the stone wall.

"Maybe we should help Silver." Gold thought.

"You think?" Shane snapped.

The twins charged at Crimson, leaving Navy wide open for the others, but instead of fighting the Navy Rangers they all battled the Crimson one.

"Thunderstaff! Mega Power!" Navy said, pulling out his weapon.

The twins saw him coming and kicked the other three away, getting most of the impact to themselves.

"They have sticks." Shane yelled in horror as the two Rangers who helped them hit the floor.

"Really big sticks!" Tori agreed.

"Anyone got a suggestion?" Dustin groaned.

"You want an idea? How about Give Up?" Crimson asked.

"Trust us, it would be much less painful that way." Navy added.

"Please, it was painful the second you two popped up." Gold sputtered.

"Your uglyness makes my head ache." Silver nodded. The two got to their feet and stood ready to fight again.

"Charge!" Gold commanded, and the twins streaked forward, slashing at the Thunders with their own weapons.

Crimson knocked the staff out of Silver's hand, so she shut her eyes and held her palms out. Ice daggers formed and she threw them at him one by one.

Gold saw this; "No Silver, don't waste too much of your energy. They aren't worth the effort."

"Sorry." Silver appologized. She then used her fists and tried sweeping under his feet but he caught her leg and kicked under her other one, flooring her.

Navy used his Electric powers and sent Gold flying. She let out a scream in agony.

"Gold!" Silver shrieked. She charged at Navy and threw her fists landing blows everywhere she could; "Never. Touch. My. Best. Friend!"

Crimson felt a bit impressed of how Silver felt of her teammate, but ran forward, slashing at her with his Thunderstaff and knocking her off his own teammate.

"Oh I get it, this is a training thing!" Shane said.

"Cam, you got us." Tori smirked.

"I think this is for real." Dustin shook his head.

"Guess you took our advice and got some skill." Gold laughed bitterly as she climbed to her feet.

"But not enough skills for you to beat us!" Silver hissed as she stood by Gold.

Crimson ignored them and turned to his brother;

"Alright, ready?" Crimson asked.

"Ready." Navy said. They Ninja Streaked away.

"Where'd they go?" Shane yelled.

"Really far away, if we're lucky." Dustin replied.

"They'll be back." Silver told them.

"And when they return, so will we." Gold added, and they too streaked away.

"Those two make me sick." Brittany hissed. The twins made it back to their apartment and were now tending to their wounds, which for her was a gash on her forehead and a bruise on her cheek.

"Me too." Whitney agreed. She had bruises all over her ribs but she also had a has on her forehead; "I don't think they like us too much."

"Dude, we almost kicked their butts." Brittany laughed; "Who WOULD like us after that?"

"Smart people? Whitney asked. She then remembered what time it was and turned on the television to watch the news.

"In other news, two MORE Power Rangers appeared in Blue Bay Harbor, but these are two men." The anchor said; "We have sneaked footage of these men fighting two other Power Rangers at the Quarry. A Gold and a Silver."

"Thats us." Brittany smiled.

"Hmm, we're famous." Whitney said.

"The two new Rangers ran off after all four and the three Wind Rangers got badly damaged." The anchor said; "These superheroes have been like the Guardian Angels, protecting the city at all costs, but now as we see them battling each other one has to wonder- What has happened to all the pure Rangers out there?"

"Okay that's messed up." Whitney smirked.

"No kidding." Brittany agreed.

The Anchor paused; "This just in, the city is under attack for the Second time today! All civilians are advised to stay indoors until further notice."

"Let's go!" Whitney ordered.

"Cosmic Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Power of Flame!"

"Power of Frost!

"Lothor run out of good looking monsters?" Shane taunted.

"You want something done right, you do it yourself." Zurgane hissed, drawing his swords.

"Hey, hey, hey, there's no need for you to be violent." Gold began.

"Just because your parents didn't love enough as a child." Silver agreed.

"You'll pay for that comment!" he snarled; "Rangers! Prepare to meet your destiny!"

"Ninja Swords!"

"Flame Sword!"

"Frost Blade!"

"Bring it on!" Zurgane said.

"You got it!" Shane shouted. The three Wind Rangers ran forward to slash at him, but he tossed them backwards.

"Okay, good idea, bad result." Dustin stated.

"You think?" the twins asked. They charged forward and slashed at Zurgane, who fought back as hard as he could.

At one point Silver hit the floor, and Gold was furious. She took her sister's blade and wielded both as a Samurai would. She lunged forward, slashing Zurgane again, but he flung her back as well.

"I'm sick of Power Rangers!" Zurgane complained; "Rangers, Rangers, Rangers! That's all I ever hear!" Shane got back up and began fighting Zurgane again, but it the floor. He crossed his blades to fire at them; "This will teach you to respect me!" The Rangers went flying; "And now to finish what those imbiciles could only start!"

"Back off!" Gold snapped. She and her twin raced forward again, slashing at him, but before he could retaliate, a beam came out from the sky, taking him away.

"Catch you later big guy!" Shane called after him.

"That was weird!" Dustin complained.

"I hear you, I'm worked!" Silver groaned.

"What do they want from us?" Tori snapped.

"Silver, roll!" Gold comanded, and the two rolled out of the way as blasts from behind hit the Wind Rangers. They turned to see the Thunders; "Why now? Can't you see we're having a bad day?"

"Recognize these?" Crimson asked, they hald out their arms, and Tsunami Cycles in their respective colors popped up.

"Oh you are so due for a butt whooping now." Silver hissed.

"Aw, no way!" Shane grumbled.

"Yes way!" Navy mocked, making the Cosmic Rangers even angrier.

"Ours come with a few improvements." Crimson said, a little cockily.

"This is so wrong!" Dustin huffed.

Crimson and Navy mounted their Cycles' "Ready to ride? Lets show these posers how its done." As they rode forward, they blasted at the five, knocking them backwards. They turned around to charge again; "Ready for another lap?"

They jumped over the five Rangers, making them all scramble and Dustin hit the floor; "Ha! Nice face plant!"

"Thunder Energy Blast!" They shouted, making them all hit the floor once more.

"You smell something burning?" Navy asked.

"Okay, you know what?" Silver fumed. She jumped on the back of the blue bike, and pushed Navy off, and with its guns she shot at Crimson; "Never mess with the best!"

But Crimson saw through, and slashed at her as she rode around, making her fly backwards and crash into her sister.

"Anyone feel like smores?" Crimson asked rhetorically.

"Can't believe they stole Cam's disk!" Dustin shouted.

"But how?" Tori asked.

"Who are these guys?" Shane demanded as they tried climbing to their feet.

"This is so easy its almost boring." Navy said; "I thought they'd at least put up a fight."

"The Wind Ninjas never could compete with the Thunder Ninja Academy. They're so lame!" Crimson smirked; And I thought the Cosmic Academy was for the best Ninjas, but look where they are now."

"No doubt, I thought their Senseis taught them better than this." Navy said.

"Alright, you can do whatever you want to us, but NEVER say something about Sensei Yung!" Gold shouted as she and her sister stood up; "You ready Silver?"

"Oh yeah." Silver nodded. They walked apart, circling the Thunder Ninjas so that were surrounding them on both sides and held out their hands.

"Cosmic Powers, unleash!" Their powers of Flame and Frost shot out and knocked the brothers into each other, and then onto the floor. But by doing this, the girls stumbled and fell backwards, giving enough time for the Thunders to get back onto their feet;

"It's time to finish what we started."

"Crimson Thunder Power."

"Navy Thunder Power."

"Sky of wonder."

"Power of Thunder."

"Crimson Insectizord!"

"Navy Beetlezord!"

"You've got to be kidding me." Tori whined.

"They have zords?" Dustin asked.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Shane shouted.

"Later Days" they said, jumping into their zords.

"By the time this is over we'll be the last Ninja Rangers on the planet." Crimson said; "So let's stay focused."

"They wanna play rough? We're all about Rough." Shane grinned; "Cam, hit it! Let's show these imposters who's who in the zord zoo."

"Man, now I'm getting a bit jealous." Brittany sighed.

"Just a bit longer Britt, I promise." Whitney chuckled. They watched, hoping the Wind Rangers would be able to fight off the Thuners, but it was no use.

During the Megazord Battle, the Thunders somehow grabbed a hold of their spin sword, and used it against them. The Storm Megazord went down, sparks errupting from all parts.

"No!" Brittany gasped. The Thunder Megazord walked away; "We better demorph before people get here."

So they demorphed... and just in time. They ran to find Kelly waiting by her van, conversing with the Bradleys.

"We're under attack!" She told them, she then noticed the twins and how they looked; "Holy crap what happened to you?"

"It's nothing." The twins said at once. They looked at Hunter and Blake, who were also wondering why they looked that way; "What are you guys doing here? Its dangerous."

"We think they need help!" Hunter shouted, grabbing Brittany's hand and pulling her along. She grabbed her sister's hand as well; "C'mon!"


	4. Chapter 4

_REVIEW!_

* * *

Brittany yanked her hand away, remembering how much the Bradleys really didn't like her and ran with her sister on her tail. Both were wounded by the battle, a couple of Whitney's cuts open, but they just had to make sure the others were okay. It was partially their fault too, considering they didn't join the Megazord Brawl.

"C'mon!" Blake shouted, and they ran after him, niticing Shane, Tori, and Dustin stumbling.

"We were riding when we saw the smoke." Hunter said.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked, helping Tori to her feet.

"Yeah, thanks." Tori told him.

"What happened?" Hunter demanded.

"I was listening in the car on the way here... they think it was some kind of alien attack." Kelly told them.

"What, does that sort of thing happen a lot around here?" Blake asked them.

"You never wondered why housing is so cheap?" Shane retorted.

"Oh, that makes sense." Brittany said dumbly, to make them think she was a complete air head.

"What happened to you?" Dustin asked Whitney; "You're bleeding!"

Whitney checked to see blood was leaking through her shirt; "Oh shit... it's alright, nothing major."

"We need to call someone, the police, the FBI, the CIA, and Whitney we need to call the Paramedics." Kelly said, slightly alarmed.

"No, Kelly we're fine, thanks." Tori reassured the red head. She turned to her teammates and they walked away, as Hunter and Blake shared an evil look.

"I'm fine too." Whitney said, though her voice said differently; "Its been worse."

"How much worse exactly?" Kelly asked.

"Don't worry about it." Brittany said. She pulled her sister's arm over her shoulder and lead her away; "I'll take care of her."

"I feel really bad Britt." Whitney said through clenched teeth. Brittany cleaned her wound and placed a bandaige over it; "We should've helped them."

"But how exactly?" Brittany shot; "We don't have zords."

"I know... but we still should've done something." Whitney sighed; "We were completely useless."

"We only have one option Whitt... we have to tell them who we are." Brittany said; "We've kept the secret for too long."

"I know, but just not yet alright?" Whitney shot back; "We should at least wait until the Thunders reveal themselves."

Brittany growled under her breath; "Thunder Rangers..."

"I know Britt, they make me sick too." Whitney grumbled; "My ribs feel like they're about to fall out."

"Lets take you to a hospital then." Brittany said; "They'd help you more than I could."

"It's fine, I just need some pain killers." Whitney chuckled.

"You sure?" Brittany asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Positive." Whitney said, rolling her own; "Britt, that fight didn't make much sense."

"Yeah, like the fact Zurgane left right before the creepers showed up." Brittany nodded.

"But did you hear what he said about Rangers?" Whitney wondered; "I have a feeling Zurgane doesn't like the Thunders very much."

"Whatever." Brittany huffed; "Listen, I'm gonna head over to the beach to soak up some Vitamin D, if you need anything just beep me."

"Be careful Britt." Whitney urged her sister.

"Always careful." Brittany laughed, walking out.

Tori walked through the sand holding her surfboard.

"Hey Tori!" Brittany called.

"Tori turned to see her running towards her; "Hey Britt, how's your sister doing?"

"Whitney's? She's alright actually, gotten better after I brang her home." Brittany shrugged; "How're you doing?"

"Better, I guess." Tori said absently.

"You wanna talk about it?" Brittany huffed; "I promise I won't tell a soul."

"I can't, but thanks for the offer." Tori smiled sweetly.

Neither noticed when Hunter and Blake walked by.

"Hey!" Blake said; "What? No Hello?"

Tori turned to them; "Sorry, my mind's somewhere else."

"Yeah, rough day." Blake smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks again for helping me out there." Tori blushed.

"Ah, hey, listen. Don't mention it. Anytime." Blake grinned.

"I'll keep that in mind." Tori said.

Hunter then noticed Brittany standing there and smiled; "Hey Britt, you wanna hit up the track later?"

Brittany rolled her eyes; "You don't have to pretend you like me. Whitt told me what you said."

"We didn't mean it." Hunter said.

"Just drop it." Brittany snapped; "I have to go." She hurried away.

"I have to go too..." Tori sighed, walking away; "I'll catch you later."

"Sure thing." he smiled.

"Wow smooth. You'll have to show me your moves sometime." Hunter teased his brother.

Blake punched him lightly; "You have room to talk. Brittany hates you."

"For now." Hunter grinned; "Hey, Ima go follow her, I'll meet you at Storm Chargers alright?"

"Take your time dude." Blake chuckled.

Brittany walked down the beach. Something about the Bradleys didn't seem right... as if they were hiding something, and she new her twin felt it too. She turned around to see that Hunter followed her; "Did you need something Bradley?"

"Yeah, I needed to apologize." Hunter said; "My brother and I really regret what we said, and we promise we didn't mean it."

"I'm not spoiled alright?" Brittany asked, to clear a point; "I do everything to keep my sister safe and happy, even if it meant sacrificing my own happiness."

"I know that now, I'm sorry." Hunter said sincerely, he held out his hand, revealing the Crimson Thunder Morpher, and Brittany stared at it, so he yanked his arm back.

"What was that?" Brittany demanded. She pulled at his arm to inspect the morpher and threw it back down; "You were on the news! You and the dark blue one! Wait... you and Blake?"

"Its not what you think." Hunter stuttered; "I have to kill this man, he killed my parents... I just have to!"

"You want to kill a man because he killed your parents?" Brittany asked, rather angrily; "You do understand that makes you an even worse monster."

"You don't understand." Hunter snapped, getting angry as well.

"I do understand." Brittany said, and she backed away; "I'm sorry, I don't like conversing with monsters."

"At least... promise you won't tell anyone." Hunter sighed.

"I tell who I want to tell." Brittany said, and she ran away from him.

"Ugh, what did I just do?" Hunter growled. He then remembered his brother and ran to meet him outside of Storm Chargers.

"How bad did it go?" Blake asked, noticing the look on his brother's face.

"She knows dude." Hunter said gravely; "About us."

"You mean..." Blake began, and Hunter nodded; "This sucks."

"And she's probably gonna tell." Hunter huffed; "We gotta do something about this."

"We'll worry about this later, lets go in, Kelly's waiting for us." Blake rolled his eyes.

Dustin was absentmindedly working on a dirt bike.

"Dude, you changed the oil like four times already." Shane pointed.

"Yeah, I don't know man. I just can't stop thinking of why those Thunder Punks just didn't destroy us when they had the chance you know?"

"Hey check it out yo." Shane pointed to where Hunter and Blake were talking to Kelly

"Just fill these out before the race and we're good to go." Kelly said; And make sure your parents sign the-"

"We don't live with our parents." Hunter cut in.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Kelly said.

"Hey, don't sweat it. We'll get those forms back to you tomorrow okay?" Blake asked.

"Great, I'll see you out there then." Kelly shrugged.

"Cool." Hunter smiled.

"Hey, and if you see Brittany tell her a package came for her alright?" Kelly cocked an eyebrow.

"If we see her." Blake nodded and the two walked away.

"Hey, I wanna see if they wanna hit the track later." Dustin said.

"No, I don't know man," Shane said said in a hushed tone; "Something about those guys..."

"Come on, man!" Dustin said, putting his oily hand on Shane's shirt; "Sorry dude I'll... yeah I gotta go."

"Hey!" Dustin yelled, following Hunter and Blake to a truck; "Yo, wait up!" But buy the time he got there Hunter was gone; "Hey... where'd they go?"

Tori approached the water with her board in hand. Whitney watched on as the water disappeared; "What? The water... What happened?"

Suddenly a frog monster jumped behind Tori, making everyone else run off but her and Whitney.

"Oh a Ranger! How convenient!" it smiled; "Time to make a splash."

"Ninja Storm! Ranger for..." Tori yelled, looking down at her wrist just to see that her morpher wasn't there. Whitney saw this and stood by Tori; "Whitt, what're you doing?"

"Better hop to it!" the Frog cackled. He blasted at them, but the two girls avoided the blasts; "Guess it's not Morphin' time after all is it? Lowtide for you, Malibu Beach Buddy."

"Did he say morphin'?" Whitney asked; "As in Power Ranger Morphing?"

Tori tried finding an excuse but couldn't; "I'll explain later alright?"

"Alright, just so you know, I've taken at least three years of Martial Arts." Whitney ginned. Tori was about to ask her something, but the blonde charged forward, clean sweeping under the monster.

The monster jumped back up, and because of her many cuts she wasn't able to dodge as he hit her with the Polytrons **(Still not sure if I'm spelling it right, but whatever...)**and she hit the floor, unconscious.

Then randomly a dirt bike sped across the beach; "Hang on Tori!" He rode around the monster, letting dirt fly into him; "Eat some beach." He rode over to Tori; "Run, I'll distract him."

"Blake?" Tori asked confused, but the dirt biker rode away; "No! Stop! Don't!" Blake rode into the monster, but it jumped up before Blake reached; "Watch your back!"

Blake turned around, just so the monster could blast him to the ground. The monster cheered happily; "Got him!" Tori was furious, and side kicked him; "That hurt!" She tried fighting him, but the monster flipped her too the ground; "And now, my Polytrons will finish the job!"

"Tori!" Blake shouted, jumping and catching the polytrons on himself.

"No!" Tori shrieked, rushing to make sure both of her friends were okay.

"So much water so little time! I'll catch you later, bye bye!" it sang, disappearing.

"Blake, Blake." She panicked, shaking him, and then noticing the other blonde was still out cold; "Whitt?" She turned Blake around and gasped as she saw the Polytrons stuck to his suit.

Tori ran into ops; "Cam! I need your help outside?"

"Can't it wait?" Cam asked; "I've almost got the morphers back online."

"It's an emergency. My friends, they're hurt." Tori gushed.

"And you brought them here? You ever hear of a hospital?" Cam demanded.

"I know, I know, but they was hurt because of me. Please come look. It was on of Lothor's face freaks." Tori pleaded. They went outside and Tori watched as Cam ripped the Polytrons off of Blake and Whitney's chests; "What are those things?" she asked him.

"They're some kind of cybernetic leech. Looks like they dehydrate the body until it shuts down." Cam explained, he looked closely at Whitney, and noticed something sparkle but ignored it, thinking it was just a bracelet."

"Well, did we get them off in time?" she asked.

"Think so. These two must drink a lot of water."

"His name's Blake." she blurted; "And hers is Whitney."

"I dont care what their names are," Cam shot; "Dad's gonna flip when he finds out you brought them here."

"Well... then maybe they shouldn't find out?" Tori asked, using puppy dog eyes.

Cam rolled his eyes; "The morphers are on the console inside. Go get them. I'll stay here with your friends."

"Thanks Cam." Tori said, pecking his cheek and then running in through the waterfall.

"Men as a species are doomed." he said once she was gone, chuckling lightly.

They didn't know Blake was really watching everything Cam and Tori did, and Whitney woke up slightly as well, watching how Blake eyed the Waterfall.

"And when you got to the alley Blake and Hunter were gone?" Shane asked.

"Yeah man." Dustin nodded. He and was taking a quick look at his bike.

"Whats up with that?" Shane asked.

"You know what, maybe they're really master illusionists like the guy on T.V who makes the tanks disappear. And that would be cool huh?" Dustin said.

"Hey, have you guys seen Blake?" Hunter asked. He picked up on what they were saying, but pretended he never heard a thing.

"Gee, this would be the second time today he just disappeared?" Shane grimaced. Just then Brittany came running to them; "Hey Britt, whats wrong?"

"I've been looking for Whitt everywhere, but I can't find her." she replied, breathless; "Have any of you seen her by chance?"

"What's up with that?" Shane wondered; "First Blake 'disappears' and then Whitney does."

Brittany heard Tori pull up with her van and ditched the others.

"Listen, ah, thanks for what you did back there. I don't know what happened, guess I just blacked out." Blake smiled.

"Yeah, you took a nasty fall. You're actually pretty lucky." Tori commented, she turned to Whitney; "Hey, how're you holding up back there?"

"Ugh, Britt's gonna kill me for what I did." she groaned; "I promised her I wouldn't go off fighting without her nearby.

"I feel like a chump." Blake sighed; "I mean I tried to save you and you end up saving me instead."

"Me too." Whitney said; "And now Britt's gonna murder me."

Tori smiled slightly; "Forget it. It's no big deal. And no, if she tries I'll back you up."

Just then Hunter and peeked in the window to talk to Blake.

"Hey, what happened? You alright?" Hunter asked.

"Long story." Blake shrugged, getting out of the van; "Tell you later."

Whitney got out of the van as well, and Brittany tackled her; "Thank god you're okay!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Whitney giggled, the others watched slightly amused; "Whats wrong?"

"Kelly gave me a package." Brittany said, but Whitney stayed clueless; "From them..."

"No, are you kidding me?" Whitney demanded; "But how did they find us?"

"I don't know." Brittany said, and then she realized the others were watching them; "Oh Whitt, I gotta tell you something."

The twins stared at each other, conversing with their eyes, and walked away from the others.

"They're so weird." Dustin exclaimed.

Tori waited until Hunter and Blake walked out of earshot; "You guys... Whitt knows about our secret."

"How'd she find out?" Dustin asked.

"Its a long story..." Tori sighed.

They met up at the track later, watching Dustin in a practice race.

"I got your morphers guys." Tori said; "And I think we're gonna need them." But then they saw the Bradleys and the twins and she hid them away. Brittany and Whitney eyed Hunter and Blake, but continued walking as if they didn't exist.

"Hey." Hunter said to Tori; "I just wanted to say thanks for taking care of my bro."

"Me too Tori, my sister's all I have, and I want her safe no matter what... so thanks." Brittany smiled greatfully.

"Anytime." Tori nodded.

"Anyway... we owe you one, and we always make good on our promises." Hunter said.

"Okay, good to know, thanks." Tori smiled.

"We gotta get home." Blake said; "Parents, you know how it is."

"Yeah, okay." Tori replied; "I'll catch you later."

Whitney shared a look with her sister and then at the others; "We have to go too... we got some creepers to kill."

The others stared at them and Brittany laughed; "She's kidding... partially. We'll see you guys later." They walked away, but stopped when they could hear their conversation.

"Bye." they called.

"Dude, the Bradleys told Kelly they didn't live with their parents right?" Dustin asked Shane; "I mean thats what we heard.

"Yeah thats right." Shane nodded.

Just then his morpher beeped; "Go for Shane."

_"I've located that frog again. Its at the Riverbank hurry!"_

"Dude if Cam wants a frog let's just stop by the pet store, I mean they got like a tank, like, full of them." Dustin said.

"I'll explain on the way." Tori said.

"Should we follow them?" Brittany asked.

"I'll go help them, you go find those Thunders." Whitney said.

"But... you know we can't spend too much time apart once we morph." Brittany said; "Its dangerous."

"It won't be too long, I promise." Whitney said encouragingly; "Go, please?"

"Fine."

The Wind Rangers and Gold Cosmic Ranger morphed in order to fight the frog, but they didn't expect the Crimson and Navy to come out of nowhere and help them.

"Hey wait. What's up with you guys?" Shane asked.

"Why'd you just help us?" Tori inquired.

"Hello? Anybody in there?" Dustin added.

"We're even Wind Rangers." Crimson said.

"But we aren't." Gold hissed.

"We'll get to you later Gold." Navy snapped. And the two went away.

The Wind Rangers defeated the giant monster with their Megazord, with Whitney watching from the sidelines once again.

The Silver Ranger stood within the shadows by the entrance to Ninja Ops, but then she felt something grip her shoulder and she twisted the arm backwards, throwing her captor to the ground.

"Its the Silver one." Navy grumbled, massaging his arm where she twisted it.

"Who are you?" Crimson demanded, but no answer came from the Ninja. She put up her arms ready to fight. Together the Thunder Rangers pushed Brittany to the floor pretty easily; "Not so tough without your shiney friend now are you?"

She would have gotten back up to fight but Navy grabbed her arms and pushed her into the Headquarters, where they stole the Sensei and held Cam a captive as well.

"Whats going on?" Cam asked. Brittany felt herself losing Power, the reason why she and Whitney were never supposed to be separated when morphed.

"We're playing prisoner." she answered through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, but you're never gonna escape." Crimson growled in her ear.

"GOLD I NEED YOU!" Silver screamed, turning the communicator on.

"She can't hear you." Navy cackled, but he was wrong. The Gold Ranger streaked into the are with the Wind Rangers right behind her.

"Let her go." Gold hissed, pointing her blade at them. Brittany and Whitney felt power being restored to them.

"What are you doing here?" Shane demanded.

The Thunder Rangers powered down, revealing Hunter and Blake.

"What do you want?" Dustin asked; "How did you get in here?"

"Ask her." Hunter pointed at Tori.

"Blake?" She asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry but we had to find the Ninja Ops. I didn't mean to use you." Blake answered blankly.

"If you hurt them I will hunt you down." Tori glared.

"Leave him." Hunter said, throwing Cam to them, but tightening his hold on the Silver Ranger; "We got what we came here for. Goodbye Rangers. And goodluck in your future battles." The three of them disappeared.

"Is everyone else okay?" Tori asked.

"What did they want from us?" Dustin inquired.

"They took my father." Cam shouted, after realizing Sensei's cage was open and empty.

"AND my partner!" Gold added, furiously; "I will murder those two."


	5. Chapter 5

_REVIEW!_

* * *

"See, I knew there was something about Blake and Hunter." Shane huffed.

"I know, thats why me and Silver have been distracting them." Gold nodded; "If we actually tried we wouldn't have gotten answers, and they wouldn't be alive."

"Oh man, you don't need to say I told you so okay, I mean I feel bad enough already." Dustin said to Shane; "And Gold, we all know you guys are like trained assasins. Why can't you tell us who you are?"

"I can't until I get Silver back and we make sure its safe to tell you." Gold said sharply, forcing him to drop it.

Cam tracked his father's location on his computer; "Thats them! My father enclosed himself in an energy sphere before he was captured. It'll protect him and allow us to track his location within a twenty five mile radius."

"That and Silver's still morphed, so I can pinpoint her location pretty fast." Gold nodded.

"But they can't use their Ninja Powers can they?" Shane wondered.

Cam shook his head; "No, and they're about to go out of Range."

"Silver and I have been separated for too long." Gold said, putting a hand over her side; "I'm beginning to lose Power."

"Huh?" Cam wondered.

"The Cosmic Power comes from stars, the Sun, and the Moon, but when morphed we have to stay together for the Energy to come to us." Gold explained; "When we stay apart for too long the Energy stops flowing."

"So if you stay apart any longer you'll like... demorph?" Shane asked, slightly hopeful.

"Our Energy goes straight to our cores." gold said; "It could be fatal if we stay apart for long."

Dustin noticed something on the map; "Why are they taking Sensei out there to the middle of the forest?"

"Found it!" Tori said from behind; "The Mountain of Lost Ninjas."

"Of course!" Cam nodded.

"Oh thats were all those freaky Ninja Ghost dudes are right?" Dustin pondered.

"So you do study your Ninja History." Cam rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes." Dustin admitted.

"Lost Ninjas... I heard that somewhere." Gold said, pressing a forhead to her helmet, and then moving that hand to her side; "Sorry, can't focus, losing Energy."

"You should know that the Mountain of Lost Ninjas is where the Cavern of Spirits is." Cam said.

"Which houses the Gem of souls... its the only thing on Earth that is powerful enough to break the energy sphere surrounding Sensei." Tori informed them.

"And its the only Earthly source powerful enough to give a Cosmic Ranger Energy or take it away." Gold added.

"Its probably what the Thunders are after." Cam nodded; "But probably not to help Silver."

"And that's where we're going." Shane said.

"If they hurt her I will rip their hearts out with my fingers and feed them to dogs." Gold said, venom in each syllable as she followed them.

The Bradleys paused to make sure the Silver Ranger was following, but something about the scenery freaked Blake out.

"I don't know about you bro, but I'm not really digging this place." Blake said.

"Don't be such a baby." Hunter rolled his eyes, continuing to walk away.

"You should be afraid Thunder Rangers, there are spirits here of the darkest spirits the world has ever known." Sensei informed them.

"And its about to gain one more." Silver mumbled, clutching her side.

"Quiet, we know what we're doing." Hunter snapped.

"Have you not learned that taking revenge on one who has caused you no harm makes you as guilty as the one who hurt you to begin with." Sensei said wisely, but it irritated the brothers.

Hunter glared at him; "You destroyed our parents, parents who adopted us and gave us a life. You deserve everything that's coming to you." He turned to see the Silver ranger and snapped at her; "Are you coming or what?"

"Calm down." She said through the pain, following him closely; "Don't burst any veins."

Blake glared at her; "You better not be talking to my brother like that."

"Please, neither you or your brother scare me." Silver rolled her eyes; "The only reason why you're still breathing right now is cause I don't have energy and I thought of you two as friends so right now I'm screwed."

"We don't even know you." Blake reminded her sourly.

"You do." she said plainly. She fell to her knees and grabbed her head, breathing deeply.

The Bradleys looked at each other confused. Blake turned to Hunter; "Uh... I don't know if..."

"You just had to separate me from Gold." Silver said, anger oozing from each word.

"Here." Hunter snapped. He handed Sensei over to Blake and acted as support, leading Silver to where they were going; "Just shut up and walk.

"You're so nice sometimes Hunter." Silver said sweetly, and then snapping back to reality; "Too bad you're a complete ass all the other times."

"I said walk." Hunter said. He recognized the voice, but couldn't place it exactly. Blake knew the voice but didn't want to accuse her until he was completely sure it was Brittany. Hunter felt the girl crumple even farther as he held her and felt guilty, for he would be the cause of her demise.

"Tracking systems are online!" Cam announced as he drove the truck.

"How long til we get there?" Dustin asked, frustrated.

"I told you to go before we left Ninja Ops." Cam reminded him.

"Thats not why I'm asking, I'm just freaking here." Dustin said, making hand gestures to get his point across.

"I'm freaking too." Gold said weakly. She leaned back against the wall to try and keep herself from collapsing.

Shane patted the Blue Ranger on her shoulder; "Hey Tori, it wasn't your fault."

"Well then who's was it?" Tori asked.

"You were just doing what you thought was right." Shane huffed; "It could have happened to any one of us."

"But because of me Silver and Sensei are gone and Gold is about to die!" Tori argued.

"Please, don't blame this on yourself." Gold said to her; "Silver and I will not hold it against you, and I'm sure your Sensei wouldn't either. Plus we're just here to help, it doesn't matter if we go as long as you're still here to protect the planet."

"Are you alright?" Shane asked, noticing that Gold was stumbling.

"I don't know if I can fight it..." she replied.

"Okay, we gotta get you to Silver asap." Dustin said. He pulled Gold so that she shared his bike with him.

"Thanks." she smiled, tightening her grip around him; "I owe you guys."

Cam faced them; "This is as far as I go, the rest is up to you. Please find my father."

"Okay guys? Lets go!" Shane commanded.

"Ready." Tori nodded.

"Hit it." Dustin agreed.

"How much further?" Blake asked.

"Almost there." Hunter told him ad they continued their journey. With each step the Silver Ranger was growing weaker.

"Good." Blake said, they heard sounds and spun to see the source; "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah." Hunter nodded. They tried backing away, but were soon surrounded by ghost Ninjas; "Okay bro?" He loosened his grip on the Silver, who then slumped on the ground, and Blake put Sensei on the ground next to her.

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Power of Thunder!"

"That's gonna get old." Silver grumbled, she noticed Sensei was just in her reach, but as she was about to grab him, Hunter snatched it, so he wouldn't get hit by the ghosts. She curled up into a ball, hoping the ghosts wouldn't see her.

Hunter watched in horror as the ghosts started fighting harder; "They just keep coming!" They were soon surrounded; "What now?"

"Let me down I say!" Sensei ordered, getting woozy. Suddenly blasts filled the air, knocking the ghosts away.

"What?" Hunter asked.

"Coming through!" Shane shouted as the Wind Rangers blasted through and stopped besides them.

Dustin let the Gold Ranger besides the Silver Ranger and the two started glowing, but then he turned back to the battle; "Woah! Who do we fight?"

"Anyone not wearing a primary color?" Shane shot back; "And the Cosmics of course."

"Good plan!" Tori agreed right before getting tackled off her cycle.

The five Rangers started fighting off the ghosts, as the Cosmics returned to full strength.

"Lets show them what the Cosmic Academy taught us Silver." Gold said.

"Yeah." Silver nodded. The two faught off most of the ghosts, startling the others.

"Stay close." Hunter advised hist brother.

"This is crazy!" Blake exclaimed. Ghosts surrounded Hunter, and he held Sensei out in the air, allowing Dustin the time to jump in the air and snatch him away.

"You okay?" Dustin asked, inspecting the sphere.

"Not for long!" Blake shouted, grabbing the sphere back. He was surrounded again and tossed it to his brother.

"Got it!" Hunter said happily.

"Oh hell no." Silver snapped. She yanked the sphere frhom Hunter and stood by Gold, just daring anyone to take him away; "You're safe Sensei, we won't hurt you."

"Cosmic Ninjas, I believe we have to speak about a very urgent matter." Sensei told them.

"Yeah... now's not the best time." Gold said as she flipped more ghosts away. The other five Rangers came and they formed a circle.

"These guys are fearless!" Shane said.

"They're dead! Its not like they have a lot to lose." Tori smirked.

"So that would leave the glass half empty right? Dustin asked the two.

"Back off!" Hunter shouted.

"Okay, you five stick around and watch how we Cosmics handle this." Gold said, Silver handed Sensei over to Tori, hoping she'd keep him safe; "Power of Flame!"

"Power of Frost!" Silver shouted. They blasted at the ghosts and defeated most, but some still stuck around.

"That failed." Gold noted as they joined the circle and Silver reclaimed sensei; "Any other ideas?"

"How about a truce?" Shane asked Hunter; "Lets do this together!"

"Fine by me." Hunter nodded; "But only for now."

"Shoulda seen that coming." Silver huffed. They broke into groups; Shane and Hunter, Blake Tori and Dustin, and Brittany and Whitney. And together they did defeat the ghosts.

"Got em." Shane nodded.

"That was great teamwork." Sensei exclaimed.

"You rock bro." Dustin said, patting Blake on the shoulder.

"Don't call me bro." Blake snapped, twisting his arm, and then pushing Tori away.

"Good one." Shane congradulated Hunter, but the Thunder Ranger elbowed him away.

"Yeah right!"

They went after the Cosmics and somehow managed to get Sensei out of Silver's hands.

"Oh you're gona wish you hadn't stolen from me." Silver said dangerously. The air around her dropped to a freezing temperature, and she zig zagged in between the two, slashing at them.

"Silver..." Gold said warningly, and Silver stopped, but she didn't succeed in getting Sensei back.

"Lets go." Hunter said, and the Thunder Rangers streaked away.

"They're getting away!" Tori shouted.

"No they're not!" Shane retorted, and the three streaked after them.

"Ugh." Gold said.

"Well put." Silver smiled, and the two streaked as well and found the five already battling in a small quarry.

"Why're you doing this?" Dustin asked.

"Simple, revenge." Hunter answered.

"No, its cause you're cold blooded creeps." Silver said immediately.

Suddenly they felt steps but Shane didn't drop the topic; "Revenge for what?"

Zurgane popped up in a giant zord.

"Hey, is that-" Shane began.

"Zurgane!" Tori said in shock.

"Who gave him the keys to a zord huh?" Dustin asked.

"And how come he gets one before we do?" Silver asked annoyed.

"Not right now." Gold rolled her eyes.

"That'll keep em busy." Hunter said.

"Yeah." Blake nodded and they ran off.

"Guys, they're leaving." Gold said, snapping them all back to reality.

"Not again." Dustin huffed.

"You three go stop Zurgane, we got the creepers." Gold said and the two ran off.

"Cam, how bout those zords?" Tori asked.

The Zords came and formed the Storm Megazord, and the three faced Zurgane.

"Give it back!" Silver shouted, she jumped in the air, and Blake tried kicking her away, but she flew over him, and snatched Sensei away; "Lets go!" The Cosmics ran but not very far, for the Thunder Rangers caught up and slashed them back down, and Blake caught Sensei.

Gold tried kicking Blake's chest, but he held out Sensei and she kicked it instead; "Sorry Sensei Watannabe!"

"I am fine." Sensei replied.

Blake tossed the ball back to his brother but Silver caught it; "HA!" Hunter kicked her chest and she held the sphere away, letting Blake grab him back; "This is so getting dumb."

Gold helped her up; "You alright Silver?"

"Yeah, I just wish these two would drop dead." Silver nodded.

"Then lets make it happen!" Gold nodded and the two charged at the Thunders.

At one point Sensei flew into the air and all four jumped up to catch him, but they kicked each other away, and Sensei bounced to some rocks. The twins heard a loud thump and looked up to see the Megazord hit the floor.

"This is why we need zords!" Silver groaned, but the Megazord got back up and faught back.

"You're bout to get schooled son!" Gold shouted to Zurgane, ignoring her sister's comment.

"Recess is over!" Hunter said, and the Thunders drew their weapons, so they did as well.

"Flame Sword!"

"Ice Blade!"

They streaked after the Thunders and faught them, Hunter against the Gold ranger and Blake against the Silver one.

"You're so messing with the wrong Ice Ninja." Silver said, slashing at Blake repeatedly.

"The presence of you angers me so much Bradley." Gold hissed, crossing weapons with him; "Brittany was right, you are a monster."

Hunter slashed her down; "I did nothing to her, she's my friend."

"Sure." Gold said, slashing at him; "Cause friends run away from each other."

"How can you call me a creep when you've been following me?" Hunter demanded.

"I wasn't following you, I just know things." Gold said. She and Silver were pushed away but were distracted when Zurgane tried puncturing the Megazord; "NO!"

The Thunders took the time they were distracted to charge forward and slashed both girls to the ground.

"Are you two enjoying yourselves?" Silver asked sarcastically.

"I am." Hunter nodded, blasting at them, but the girls rolled away.

"Their Sensei destroyed our parents." Blake said flatly.

"Yeah." Hunter nodded; "And now its payback time."

"That's a lie!" Gold shouted once they walked out of sight; "It wasn't him!"

"It probably was Lothor." Silver said; "C'mon! Lets get the Sensei back!"

"Maneuver 5!" Gold asked. She held Silver by the waist and lifted her into the air, tossing her and she charged into Hunter, slashing him backwards and taking Sensei back.

"I got him!" Silver nodded and the two ran.

"You okay bro?" Blake asked his brother.

"Get them!" Hunter commanded.

The twins continued running but stopped when they figured they were alone.

"I think we lost them." Gold nodded. She lifted Sensei up; "You're safe sir."

"Thank goodness, I owe you both a debt of gratitude." Sensei bowed.

The the Wind Rangers ran up to them.

"You got him, awesome!" Tori exclaimed.

"Thanks for the help." Shane said to them.

"Its not over yet." Silver said, and she and Gold moved out of the way.

"Mind if I cut in?" Blake asked, slashing at them all.

"No!" Gold shouted as Blake kicked Sensei out of her hand.

"You're so gonna get it now." Silver said.

"Totally!" Gold said. They slashed at Blake repeatedly.

"Thunderstorm Cannon!" Hunter shouted, hoping it would stop their attack on his brother. He aimed the cannon at the three Rangers, but moved the blaster so he wouldn't shoot at his brother; "C'mon Blake! Get out of the way!"

"I can't. Just take your shot!" Blake said to his brother.

He aimed at them once again.

Tori saw him from the sideline where the Wind Rangers were watching the Cosmics fight Blake; "You guys, look out!"

"Woah! Gold, Silver! C'mon!" Dustin shouted.

"They're a bit busy Dustin." Shane noted.

"Go! We'll be fine." Gold told them, but they stayed around.

"Do it!" Navy ordered.

"Yeah, destroy your brother!" Silver agreed; "Make my life easier."

Hunter fired, and all three Rangers hit the floor, and the aftershock make the Winds fall and Sensei bounce over to Hunter; "Hello again."

"Oh well." Sensei sighed.

"Blake!" Hunter remembered.

"I'm okay." Blake reassured him, returning to his side.

"We got what we came for, lets bail." Hunter told him.

"Later." Blake said, and they streaked off.

"Man, I can't stand those guys!" Shane grumbled.

"And I want to murder them!" Silver hissed.

"The Ninja Spirits sense our presence." Sensei informed them.

Blake looked around and spotted a cave; "The cavern."

"Consider what you are about to do carefully." Sensei told them; "There are powerful forces here."

"Quiet, the gem of souls will take care of you!" Hunter snapped.

"Hunter and Blake think Sensei destroyed their parents?" Shane asked once Gold told them what they learned; "There's no way he can do something like that."

"Of course he couldn't." Cam agreed; "My father has only ever faught in self defense. He teaches his students respect, descency, virtue."

"We know that." Tori assured him; "We don't believe those lies any more than you do."

"I don't know what to do." he shrugged.

"I do." Shane sighed.

"Just be careful." Cam instruected them.

The five, two still morphed, walked into the Cavern of Spirits to see Hunter hold the Gem over Sensei's sphere.

"No!" Shane yelled; "Put it down. Sensei didn't do anything."

"Lothor told us everything." Hunter grimaced.

"Your Sensei destroyed our parents." Blake added.

"Lothor saw the whole thing." Hunter said.

"And you believed him?" Tori asked them.

"Why shouldn't we?" Hunter retorted.

"Well dude, he's not exactly known for being one of the good guys." Dustin explained.

"He captured all of our Academies, remember?" Gold asked.

"We're done talking!" Hunter said, almost piercing through the sphere with the Gem.

"Put it down Hunter." The spirit of a Ninja said. Three popped up, but the first one spoke.

"Who are you?" Shane asked.

"Mom? Dad?" Hunter began to sob; "How did you? And who's he?"

"Sensei Yung?" Gold and Silver asked quietly.

"This is the Mountain of lost Ninjas. We'll be here for all eternity." the first spirit, a male replied.

"Because of him, right?" Blake asked.

"No Blake." The second spirit answered; "He's not responsible for what happened to us.

"Then who is?" Hunter demanded.

"The one they call Lothor." the third spirit, Sensei Yung answered.

"Lothor killed our Sensei?" Gold asked threatanigly.

"Now theres a shock." Tori said, sarcastically.

"They're fading..." Hunter frowned.

"N-no wait! Come back!" Blake yelled.

"We'll always be looking after you." The second spirit, a female said.

"Make us proud." the first added.

"And fight for what is right." The third said to his students.

"Come back" Hunter begged.

"Please." Gold added.

"What a sight." A Dark voice said; "The Thunder Rangers crying for their mommy, and the Cosmic Rangers calling for their teacher. My ears were burning... you been talking about me haven't you?"

"It was you all along!" Hunter snapped; "You lied to us."

"You killed the only remainder of a family we had!" Gold shouted. The others were startled, but didn't question it yet.

"Not the brightest bulbs on the tree are you?" Lothor asked; "Now gimme the hamster. We got business to attend to."

"Actually dude he's a Guinea Pig." Dustin said.

"And we're not giving him to you." Shane scowled.

"Then I'll take him." Lothor said.

"Uh Hello, there's lots of us and one of you, and two of us are trainned assasins." Tori said.

"Oh please." Lothor scoffed. He blasted them with a laser, and Hunter jumped in the crossfire, using the Gem to reflect the blast back onto Lothor.

"What happened?" Tori asked when it was all over.

"Dude you nailed Lothor." Dustin exclaimed.

"Woah." Hunter said.

"Hey, how'd you do that?" Shane asked.

"The gem of souls... it's broken. I used it to protect us but it shattered." Hunter replied.

"We'll be taking that." Gold said, snatching the gems for she still didn't trust the two with them. She felt an automatic surge of Energy and put it back in his hand; "On second thought, I don't want more Energy."

"That's bad right? I mean the shattering part." Dustin asked.

"For better or worse the powers of the gem cannot be destroyed Dustin." Sensei said.

"Speaking of power, what happened to Lothor?" Tori asked.

"I highly suspect he is still alive, and I fear, more desperate than ever." Sensei continued; "Cosmic Rangers."

Silver, who had stayed quiet forquite some time answered, her voice soft and squeaky, almost afraid; "Yes Sensei Watannabe?"

"I must thank you, your bravery has been exceptional." Sensei said.

"We've been doing this all in hopes of getting Sensei Yung back." Gold said, as softly as Silver had; "But now it seems hopeless."

"But you did come through for us." Shane said; "We're sorry for your loss, but thanks for helping us get our Sensei back."

"Yeah, thanks for everything." Tori smiled; "Even if we don't know who you are."

The Cosmics bowed and backed away; "We'll be here to help." And they streaked off.

"Are you sure about this?" Cam asked Sensei.

"The Gem of Souls is dangerous Cam... In the wrong hands it could bring harm to countless people." Sensei told his son. Cam threw the shattered pieces of the gem into the ocean; "The gem has taught the Thunder Rangers that revenge is never the answer. But there are those who have yet to learn that lesson."

"He's not through with us is he?" Cam asked.

"Lothor? Far from it I believe" Sensei answered.

"And he killed Sensei Yung, that must be hard on the Cosmics." Cam noted.

"Yes, the Cosmic Academy is home for those who do not have other homes." Sensei nodded; "But without their father, the Cosmics are not a family any longer."

"Here you go." Shane told his customer. He then noticed Dustin and Kelly walk into the store; "Hey how'd the race go?"

"Could have been better." Kelly replied grimly.

"Blake and Hunter didn't show." Dustin explained.

"But I thought they were all set." Shane said.

"So did I." Kelly nodded.

"What's up with her?" Tori asked.

"Uh, Blake and Hunter blew the race off." Shane explained.

"Yeah... I know." Tori began.

"Wait you know, oh what happened?" Dustin asked.

"Are they coming back?" Shane asked.

""They're gone." She said.

"Gone? Where?" Shane pressed.

"Not sure." Tori shrugged; "They said to say goodbye."

Then the twins walked in, and they noticed they were a lot less preppy than they usually were.

"Whats up girls?" Dustin asked them. The twins just stared at the Rangers and walked back out; "Woah, was it something I said?"

"So how long do you think we'll be gone?" Blake asked as he and Hunter started their journey.

"Why? You got a reason to come back?" Hunter scowled.

"We both do." Blake shook his head.

"You mean let Brittany call me a monster for the rest of her life? Or get shunned by the Cosmics, cause its obvious they still hate us." Hunter huffed.


	6. Chapter 6

_REVIEW!_

* * *

"I don't want to face them right now Whit." Brittany sighed.

"Britt, it's been hard since we found out Sensei was killed, but they had nothing to do with it." Whitney argued; "We have to stop avoiding them."

"But..." Brittany began, but gave up; "You're right. Hey, you think we can stop by Storm Chargers? I need some new gloves."

"Sure why not." Whitney shrugged. They went inside and heard some conversation a man had with Dustin.

"Maybe another time, I'm looking for three guys in particular. I hear they ride at the local track sometimes." the man said.

"Oh don't tell me, um, one big guy, one not so big guy, a little guy, all three insanely fast." Dustin said.

"So you know them?" the man asked, hopeful.

"Blake, Hunter, and Britt?" Tori asked; "You could say we know them."

"Then you could tell me where to find them." he pressed on.

Tori's smile faded; "I really wish I could."

"Yeah, she does dude trust me, she's um got this thing for-" Dustin began.

"Don't go there." Tori cut in.

"Oh, one of them's here now!" Dustin said, noticing the twins; "Whitt, Britt, get over here."

"This is Britt?" the man asked, holding out a hand.

"Brittany, actually." the brunette replied, shaking his hand.

"My name is Roger Hannah, I'm the team manager of Factory Blue." he smiled at her; "I heard you're pretty fast on the track."

"You could say that." Brittany nodded, losing interest.

"I was wondering if maybe you would like to meet later and maybe join up with us." Roger said.

Brittany looked at her sister and then back to the man; "I have time to think about it don't I?"

"Yeah, sure." Roger nodded; "I only need your answer when I get the other guys' answers too."

"Other guys?" Whitney asked.

"A couple of men named Hunter and Blake." Roger answered. He turned back to Dustin and handed him a card; "Well here's my card. If you run into them have them call me. It's important. Later."

"Well that was a waste of time." Whitney noted, and the two walked off to find gloves.

"Wow, can you believe Roger Hannah-" Dustin began, then noticed Tori was no longer standing beside him, but adjusting his Dirt Bike; "

"Hey what're you doing?" Dustin asked.

"I'm borrowing your bike." Tori shrugged.

"No, you see the way this works is that you ask me first and I think for about like half a second and then tell you that the only way I would let you ride my race bike is if you tied me down and tortured me." Dustin told her.

"Do you really want it to come to that?" Tori asked.

"Tori, I just did a prep, okay? It's perfect."

"Look, I really miss Blake, and riding makes me think like he's still around. Tori frowned; "Since Cam keeps the Tsunami cycles under lock and key, this is as close as it gets." She gave him a puppy dog look; "Please."

"Alright, fine. But if you bend the bars, or if you break the shifters off, you have to-" Dustin began.

"Fix it." Tori nodded; "I know." She rolled the bike away before he could change his mind.

Whitney and her sister walked out of the shop; "I can't believe you got asked to ride for Factory Blue! That's an amazing opportunity."

"Yeah, too bad I'm not gonna take it."

"Why not?" Whitney asked, stopping dead in her tracks.

"C'mon Whitt, I'm not going anywhere until Lothor is destroyed, and even after we destroy him I don't wanna go. You know I only ride for fun." Brittany shot.

"Maybe its time to change that Britt." Whitney sighed; "We can't live on the past."

"I'm not living on the past Whitt." Brittany snapped; "I've always wanted to teach at the Academy and you know that, I don't want my riding interfering with that."

"Who says you can't do both?" Whitney asked as she walked away, but she turned around and headed back inside the shop; "I need a new jacket."

"You sure he said here?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah. Maybe he forgot or got lost." Blake shrugged; "He's not technically an intelligent lifeform. I don't think..."

Choobo materialized out of nowhere, and slid down the slope.

"Come on, get up." Blake instructed.

"Alright, we're here just like you said. This had better be worth the hike." Hunter glared.

"Oh, it will be. You see, I've made a life altering decision that will affect the entire balance of power in the universe!" Choobo exclaimed.

"Are you for real?" Blake asked.

"I've decided to leave Lothor's army." Choobo explaimed.

"Leave?" Blake rose an eyebrow.

"Deffect, turn over a new leaf, go to the light side." Choobo nodded.

"Who says the light side will want you?" Hunter snorted.

"Because bitter ex- employees have all sorts of information. Classified files, secret passwords to get in places... get it?" Choobo said persuasively.

"Like Lothor's ship!" Blake blurted.

"Hmm, possibly." Choobo nodded; "I'm also close do finding out the Cosmic's identities..."

"Then we can find out who keeps calling us creepers." Blake nodded.

"Whats in it for you?" Hunter asked.

"Like I said, I'm bitter and I want payback for all the nasty things they said about me." Choobo scowled; "What do you say?"

The twins walked back into the shop and were greeted by Dustin; "Hey girls, did you forget something?"

"Naw, I need a new jacket, the skate park gets a bit chilly and I like the heat." Whitney answered, the last words trying to imply something, but Dustin didn't get it.

"Ugh, its always warm here Whit." Brittany rolled her eyes, also trying to imply something; "It needs to be colder."

Just then Shane walked into the shop; "Dude, I just saw Tori out front-"

"Loading my pride and joy into the back of her van. I know." Dustin frowned.

"You never even let me ride that thing." Shane protested.

"Well she hits harder than you." Dustin explained.

"I probably hit harder than she does." Brittany grinned. The twins walked away to look at jackets.

"Who hits harder than Tori?" Shane asked.

"Blake and Hunter... and the Cosmics probably." Dustin answered.

"Cosmics..." Shane thought; "Which reminds me, we haven't seen those two in a while."

"Why would they stick around dude?" Dustin asked; "Its not like they're officially part of our team."

"Yeah..." Shane began. The twins heard this; "But I just wish they would tell us who they are you know? Guessing sucks."

"Maybe one day dude." Dustin chuckled. The twins came back and Whitney held out a jacket; "Dude, this is like a winter jacket!"

"My sister gets cold." Brittany stuck her tounge out at her twin.

"I don't get it Britt. How can you wear tank tops all day and be fine?" Whitney asked, annoyed;

"Cause I'm special, and I like the cold." Brittany answered, smiling.

"And you two are twins?" Dustin asked, laughing.

"I know, its a mystery." Whitney shrugged. She checked the time; "Well we gotta jet, c'mon Britt. Later guys."

They began walking home through the forest when they heard voices. When they checked it was Blake and Tori.

"I don't like you anymore." Tori said with a smile on her face; "And I'm not talking to you ever again."

"Oh yeah? Even if I had a way to get into Lothor's ship?" Blake shot back.

"You trust him?" Brittany asked.

"He seems sincere." Whitney nodded; "Follow them just in case."

They followed Blake when Tori left and kept walking behind him silently until he met with Hunter.

"We should ask them straight on." Whitney nodded. They morphed quickly and stepped up to the Bradleys; "Creepers, we need to have a word with you."

"I knew there was someone following me." Blake huffed; "What?"

"We heard you talking to the blue one." Silver said; "Spill your plan."

"We don't need to tell you anything." Hunter scoffed.

"As long as we were chosen to protect this city we require all your information." Gold said; "Please, we need to know."

"Alright, Choobo told us to go talk to him in the desert." Hunter explained; "When we got there he told us that he wanted to leave Lothor's army."

"He said he had a way for us to get on the ship so we can stop Lothor." Blake continued.

"Go on." Gold said, completely interested.

"We're going up to the ship to check things out, and if we find anything we'll call you and the Winds in for backup." Hunter finished.

"One of us should go with you." Silver spoke up; "I trust Choobo as much as I trust you."

"We swear upon our dead parents, we're not gonna try anything." Blake said.

"I'm with Silver." Gold said anyway; "Choobo is the ugly green one right? He's one of Lothor's high ranking officers, he wouldn't leave."

"He said he wanted revenge for all the bad things they said about him." Hunter shot back.

"But Hunter, if he wanted revenge wouldn't he have just gone after Lothor himself? That sounds like an easier plan if you ask me." Silver shook her head.

"Fine, go up there, but the second something goes wrong call us in." Gold sighed; "And be careful up there." The Bradleys smiled; "And wipe those grins off your face, we're still gonna be watching you."

The Cosmics walked back and streaked off. Blake turned to his brother; "The faster we do this the faster we find out who those freaks are."

"Thats the part I'm looking forward to." Hunter grinned.

ugged the kit outside to find Dustin's racing bike.

Hunter and Blake found themselves in Lothor's ship once again.

"Hi guys!" Choobo smiled, putting his hands on both of their shoulders. They flipped him to the ground but helped him to his feet.

"Thats what you get for sneaking up on people!" Hunter huffed.

"Sorry." he said.

"Dude, you really need to work on your Entrances." Blake grimaced.

"Follow me! He's taking a nap." Choobo said, waiting for the plan to take action.

They entered the chamber to see Lothor snoozing on his chair in the center of the room.

"We'll take it from here." Hunter said to Choobo.

"Fine by me." he stepped back.

"He's out like a light." Blake whispered as they approached Lothor; "Careful."

Lothor snapped up from his nap; "Surprise! Don't just stand there! The beam!"

Hunter and Blake was trapped in some sort of ray.

"Never trust an evil space Ninja!" Lothor grinned wickedly.

"Hello!" Choobo called to the Rangers; "Hey! Hello in there! Anybody home! Candygram for Mister Ranger: Mister Thunder Ranger!"

"Well done Choobo!" Lothor grinned; "Or should I say, General Choobo!"

"General?" he asked; "Did you say General Choobo? I can't believe it!"

"That makes it two of us." Zurgane growled from the background.

"Yes Choobo, you're the only one around here that truley understands." Lothor explained; "Now, tell me the rest of your plan."

"The rest? Uh, I kinda thought that was it. I mean I'm going into overtime on this one as it is." Choobo shrugged.

"Choobo... I'm waiting." Lothor smirked, thinking Choobo was just hiding the brilliance.

"We fill them full of candy and turn them into Piñatas." Lothor gave him a look; "Alright, scratch that. How about this? We erase their memory... no, give them new memories. Put an alien mind warp on them and just make them think that the Wind Rangers and Cosmic Rangers are their sworn enemies." Choobo suggested.

"Thats ridiculous. They've failed us enough." Zurgane argued; "Let's send them adrift in space for all eternity."

"No..." Lothor said; "I like it. It's clean, simple to the point. Let's go with it."

"Have you ever noticed that General Choobo is kind of a babe?" Marah asked Kapri.

"Don't even think about it Marah, he's mine and I don't share." Kapri rolled her eyes.

Dustin noticed Roger Hannah talking to Hunter and Blake in the back and walked up to them; "So what, did you guys sign? Factory Blue that's crazy."

Just then the twins walked into the shop and sighed.

"Did you sign Britt?" Dustin asked.

"I asked him for some more time." Brittany shrugged, she noticed Hunter and Blake standing there and looked away.

"We'll catch you later." Hunter said, heading for the door.

"Wait, you guys wanna hang? We got these new rubber stop triple clamps in." Dustin smiled.

"We'll pass." Blake said.

"You two okay?" Whitney asked; "You're acting a bit odd."

"Tired." Blake answered, and they walked away.

"What about... Don't you guys think we have some things we need to talk about?" Dustin called as they headed out the door, but no answer came; "That was strange."

"A bit too strange don't you think Britt?" Whitney asked, and her twin nodded; "We're off too, we'll see ya later."

"Bye." Dustin smiled to her as they walked out.

"Something happened when they left. Its obvious." Brittany noted; "They weren't acting like this earlier."

"All I know, is that they pretended the trip to the Cavern of Lost Spirits never happened." Whitney shrugged.

"Should we tell the Winds?" Brittany asked.

"Naw, Dustin's got it under control." Whitney smiled; "He has the cutest dimples ever."

"Ooh, you got it bad." Brittany laughed; "But remember, world first boys later."

"Right." Whitney smiled, giving her a fist pump; "Guess what, I got us some zords."

"Took you long enough." Brittany giggled; "What are they?"

"The Gold Desert Fox Zord, and the Silver Arctic Fox Zord." Whitney answered proudly; "The desert fox had big ears, but the arctic fox has a cute nose."

"Only you Whitt." Brittany rolled her eyes. Suddenly they felt their morphers beep; "Ready?"

"Cosmic Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Power of Flame!"

"Power of Frost!"

They got their at the same time the others did.

"Huh? I don't see anything." Shane gaped, looking around.

"I hate to bring it up, but this is always how it starts." Tori replied. Fog formed and they were randomly slashed by a monster, sprawling onto the floor; "I rest my case."

"You jinxed us big time." Silver huffed.

"Well, if it isn't the world famous Power Rangers." Toxipod sneered; "You know, you look taller on T.V"

"Cause maybe we're on the floor in pain?" Gold asked.

"Anyone ever tell you you look uglier in person?" Dustin shot.

"What is this? Attack of the Giant Snail?" Tori commented.

"Imagine?" Silver asked; "We can feed a hundred people with this amount of food."

"Not a problem." Shane said, whipping out his Ninja Sword. Electricity hit them from the sky, sending them flying once again.

"Hey! Remember us?" Blake called."

"Its hard to forget, creepers." Gold answered.

"You guys?" Dustin asked.

"What're you doing?" Tori shouted.

"Yeah!" Shane cried.

The two jumped down and charged at the five.

"Holy crap. Brain fade much?" Silver smirked.

"I agree." Gold nodded.

Shane held his hand out as Blake attacked him with his antlers; "Blake stop!"

"Not until you're destroyed!" Blake shot back, pushing him to a wall.

Shane bounced back and charged at the Navy Ranger; "I don't wanna fight you!"

"You don't have a choice!" Blake growled, knocking him into a wall once again.

"Not that again!" Gold smirked. She pushed Navy off and kicked him backwards into the air, slashing at him until they reached a fence and pushed him into it.

Hunter thought he outsmarted the Yellow Ranger, almost slashing his shoulder; "Time to split!" The Yellow Ranger did split and cartwheeled away.

"Your tricks can't fool me!" Hunter laughed. He was slashed from behind and faught back as Silver tried knocking him down. The two Dustins came back, and the three slashed him at once.

"NINJA POWER!" The Crimson suit fell to the ground empty.

Dustin 1 picked it up, frowning; "Aw man, that was my move!"

"Its his now." Silver laughed.

"Where'd he go?" Dustin 2 asked. A giant Crimson boot knocked him to the ground; "I think I found him."

"Gimme five down low Dustin!" Hunter grinned, smooshing his palm down onto Dustin's clone.

"Okay, not a problem." Dustin 2 replied.

"No problem for you, but I'm gonna kill him cause of that." Gold said, popping out of nowhere. She ran up and slashed Hunter down, but he got back up and round house kicked her.

"Gold!" Silver cried as her partner hit the floor.

"I'm just getting warmed up." Crimson laughed.

"Maybe a nice shower will cool you off." Tori pondered, and she hosed him.

"Thunder Shield!" he shouted, reflecting it back to her.

"Freeze!" Silver shouted. The water froze in mid air before it hit Tori.

"Tori you okay?" Shane asked as the Wind Rangers regrouped, the Cosmics standing ahead of them to guard them; "Watch out!"

"Lets finish this." Blake said, cracking his knuckles.

"Crimson Blaster!" Hunter shouted, blasting at them. With quick thinking, Gold sent out a fire ball which intercepted with the blast, and the other three jumped to safety.

"Wait, come back." Toxipod said to the other three; "I'm just getting gassed up."

"Come on! Let's get this over with!" As Hunter was about to run and finish the Cosmics, but Blake doubled over in pain; "Hey, what's the matter?"

"I don't know." Blake groaned.

"They're getting away." Hunter frowned, as the Cosmics gave up on them and streaked off; "Let's go."

"I can't." Blake frowned.

The three Wind Rangers kept running to get away from Toxipod.

"Where are we going? Dustin asked.

"Away from that stanky smell!" Shane replied.

"Works for me!" Tori nodded.

"You can never get away from my furious fumes rangers!" Toxipod screeched; "This gas is a total blast."

"This guy's stinking up my whole day!" Shane exclaimed.

"Let's put the wind in Wind Rangers!" Shane yelled.

"Oh yeah, like I'm afraid of wind!" Toxipod said sarcastically.

"Then come on down!" Shane called.

"Unless you're too chicken!" Tori taunted.

"Don't be shellfish!" Dustin said, banging pans together.

"Oh, it is soo on!" it frowned, attacking the Wind Rangers. They were able to destroy it using the Storm Striker, but he came back huge.

They formed the Storm Megazord, and were shortly joined by the Cosmic Megazord, ho was both Gold and Silver.

"Welcome back." Shane nodded.

"Lets finish off the seafood so I can go home." Gold said to them. They helped the Wind Rangers defeat the snail creature and the Thunders formed their own megazord.

"Aw great." Shane sighed; "The bugs are back."

"Hey... whats the matter?" Blake asked, as his brother pulled off to the side.

"I feel weird, why are we fighting?" Hunter grumbled.

"I feel it too." Blake nodded.

"Where am I?" Hunter paused. Two pink rays shot out of the sky hitting Hunter and Blake, and they suddenly went tough again. "What was I thinking?"

"Yeah, let's crush them!" Blake agreed.

"I knew it." Silver grumbled.

"Oh! This is actually working!" Choobo yelled; "I hope you like the beach, cause that's where you're headed!"

"What's happening?" Tori asked as parts of her disappeared.

"Not us!" Hunter frowned.

"Let go!" Gold cried, trying to fight it.

"I guess I forgot to tell you the rest of my plan!" Choobo shouted; "My bad."

"The Storm Megazord and the Cosmic Megazord are offline." Cam panicked; "They'res no one on board."

"Are you able to locate the Rangers?" Sensei asked.

"No, It's like they vanished into thin air! Like they were never even there!" Cam exclaimed.

Shane woke up and pulled himself to his feet, noticing he was on some beach; "Hello? Guys? Where Am I?"

He looked around, but found that no one was there.


	7. Chapter 7

_REVIEW!_

* * *

"Whit?" Brittany called as she began climbing over rocks to find her sister. Once separated the two demorphed and once awake Brittany just had to make sure her twin was alright. She saw her sister sprawled out in a small section of the beach and ran to her; "Whitney!"

Whitney jumped awake at the sound of her name and into a fighting position, but relaxed when she saw her twin facing her; "Britt, it's you! What happened?"

"Choobo teleported us all to some island." Brittany informed her; "And I don't think we have any way of getting off."

"Damn." Whitney said under her breath; "We should morph and see if we can locate the winds." So they morphed, and continued searching for anyone else. They found the winds at the same time the Winds found Blake and Hunter.

"They came this way, I saw it!" Shane huffed.

"And I feel them." Gold hissed; "C'mon out creepers."

"Good eye Shane." Blake complimented, sarcastically; "Please Gold, you're jealous you aren't worthy enough to be creeped."

"Being creeped is a good thing?" Silver asked, eyes wide; "What has this world come to?"

"You ever wonder, that if two Thunder Ninjas got into a fight with three Wind Ninjas or two Cosmic Ninjas, who would win?" Hunter asked.

"No one, the only way we'd win is to work together." Tori shook her head.

"Which I thought we were doing." Dustin added.

"Guess you were wrong." Blake said flatly.

"Please, anyone can tell you how strong Silver and I are." Gold said; "You wouldn't stand a chance."

"Tell you what, we'll even give you a head start if you wanna run." Hunter glared.

"You think you scare us?" the Cosmics laughed, and then Gold took over; "Hate to break it to you hun, but nothing scares us."

Shane laughed as well, but only slightly; "Sorry Tor, but whatever's up with these guys, we're not gonna fix it by letting them stomp us."

"I have no intention of letting them stomp us." Tori said, glaring at Blake the same way he was glaring at her. The winds tore off their street clothes.

"Silver, whatever you do, fight without weapons." Gold whispered; "We can't hurt them... too much."

"Got it." Silver nodded.

"We don't wanna fight you!" Dustin shouted.

"But you give us no choice." Shane cut in.

"Enough talk!" Hunter grumbled, and the Bradleys charged at the Winds. Shane and Brittany took care of Hunter while the others took on Blake.

At one point, Hunter clean sweeped under the Silver Ranger, bringing her down, but she flipped back up in time to round house kick him in the face, but he ducked her foot in time.

Blake kicked Tori away, and as the blonde stepped away he flipped Dustin off as well, and Whitney stepped in, elbowing him in the gut. Dustin got back up and Blake twisted his arm.

"Stop it!" Tori commanded, and she fought back. Blake elbowed her to the floor as well and went after Dustin.

Each time he got near Dustin the Gold Ranger cut in, making sure he didn't land a single blow. They all charged at him at the same time, and he kicked Tori and Dustin away.

"Bad mistake." Gold said. She kicked under his feet, causing him to hit the floor and pointed her sword at him; "Don't even think about it."

Hunter, Shane, and the Silver Ranger streaked off, leaving the others on their own, weakening Gold in the process.

Blake saw this as an oppurtunity to kick Gold away; "Try and keep up!" He streaked off as well.

"Can you streak?" Tori asked. Gold nodded glumly.

"Lets go!" Dustin said and they followed the Bradley.

They met at the beach and split into two sides, Thunders against Winds and Cosmics.

"I like these numbers." Gold smiled as her suit began glowing.

"We having fun yet?" Shane asked the Crimson Ranger.

"No." Hunter smirked; "But there's always this-"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Power of Thunder!"

"Knew that was coming." Dustin told his teamates.

"Not liking the numbers so much anymore." Gold frowned.

"Then lets kick it up a notch" Shane nodded; "Ready?"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Air!"

"Water!"

"Oh its on now! We're through taking it easy on you!" Blake growled.

"And we're through taking it easy on you!" Gold shot back.

"You're right Shane, they're not gonna listen to reason." Tori said.

"If its them or us, I choose us." Dustin agreed.

"Thank you, finally someone's listening to me." Shane snorted.

"Let talky, more fighty." Gold told them.

"Right." Shane nodded.

"Ninja Swords!" They charged forward, as did the Thunders, and they split back up into their little groups.

"Hawk Blaster!" Shane shouted, taking out his weapon and aiming at the Crimson Ranger.

"My blaster's bigger than yours!" Hunter screeched, blasting at him, only to be slashed from behind by the Silver Ranger.

Dustin and Tori had a hard time fighting Blake since Gold kept looking off to where Silver was fighting Hunter.

"Ninja beams!" Dustin shouted. He fired them at Blake, who deflected them and hit Tori. This snapped Gold back to the battle; "Tori!"

"I'm okay!" Tori reassured him.

"Your aim is lame Dustin, but I'm not shocked, are you?" Blake asked, about to blast at Dustin. Gold growled and blasted fire at Blake before he could hurt Dustin.

The Thunders got all five Rangers standing together and Crimson blasted at them, but Silver shot ice at him at the same time, and all six hit the floor.

"You've got to stop this!" Shane begged.

"Say goodbye Rangers." Crimson laughed.

"Alright look, you obviously have some serious emotional problems you're dealing with." Shane told the Thunders; "You ever consider group therapy?"

"Or jumping off a cliff?" Gold asked; "Cause that works even better."

"Umm..." Hunter said, losing his train of thought.

"This is getting really old." Torigrimbled.

"Hey, I love dirt as much as the next guy-" Dustin began.

"Too bad it doesn't show in your riding Dustin." Blake cackled.

"You did not just bag on my riding!" Dustin growled, lunging at the Navy Ranger, but Blake faught back easily.

"Why are we fighting them?" Hunter asked.

"You want some more?" Blake asked as he pressed the antlers around Dustin's waist.

"Hey, isn't Dustin our friend?" Hunter wondered as thoughts came flooding back.

"No, I think I've seen enough." Gold snapped. She slashed Blake off and kept slashing until she saw sparks; "You wanna keep hurting my friends pretty boy?"

"Blake, this is wrong." Hunter said to stop his brother.

"What're you talking about Hunter?" Blake demanded.

"Think pretty boy, think." Gold said calmly; "Dustin is your friend, and so are the other Winds. You're under a spell, think creeper number 2." She turned to the others; "Ninja beams, NOW!"

And so they blasted at Blake, Hunter, and the Gold Ranger, knocking them away.

"Storm Striker!"

"Gold, move!"

"Take your shot." Gold ordered. Once again they blasted at the three, sending them flying. Silver streaked over to make sure her partner was alright.

They weren't through with their attack however. The Winds jumped into the air and slashed the Thunders down.

"Now just stay down!" Tori grumbled.

"Can we get outta here?" Dustin asked his leader.

"Good idea, I'm so over this." Shane nodded; "But we have to check on the Cosmics first."

"We're fine." Gold choked. Silver held her for support as they limped over; "And ready to leave."

They inched over to the fallen Thunders; "Careful guys."

Blake climbed to his feet and held his head; " ugh my head."

Hunter looked around confused; "Huh? Where are we?" He turned to his brother; "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Blake nodded, it was then that they noticed the five Rangers pointing swords at them, three with lowered visors.

"What're you guys doing here?" Hunter asked them.

"Saving you." Gold answered, stealing a look at her partner, who's stayed quiet for quite some time.

"You guys okay?" Shane questioned.

"What happened?" Hunter wondered.

"They seem themselves." Tori shrugged.

Choobo popped up from nowhere; "Hey! You down there, in the bug suits."

"He better not be talking to us." Hunter hissed, snapping his visor down.

"Yeah I'm talking to you! I worked too hard for you to mess things up now!" Choobo shot back. Suddenly the snail they faught earlier popped up; "Super Toxipod!"

"You can't keep a good snail down!" Toxipod laughed; "Did you miss me?"

"Yes, I was just dying inside." Gold snapped. Super Toxipod blasted at them, sprawling all seven to the ground.

"Didn't we already fight this guy?" Shane asked.

"But he smells even worse." Tori groaned.

"Everything about me is worse!" Super Toxipod agreed.

"Awh, now what does he want?" Dustin demanded.

"Want? I want to sink this Island with you on it. I want to cause an Atmospheric reaction, that would drop the temperature to a hundred degrees below zero. I want payback." Super Toxipod answered throwing beams at the Winds and the Cosmics. Suddenly Kelzaks showed up, making the them groan.

"Aw man!" Shane yelled.

"How'd they get here?" Tori asked.

"Maybe they got a group rate." Dustin said.

"Blake, we gotta help them!" Hunter said.

"All over it bro!" Blake nodded.

"Not so fast!" Choobo yelled as he jumped down from a ledge; "Listen to me Crimson Ranger... your brother has betrayed you! Hear me?"

"That's crazy!" Hunter frowned.

Suddenly a beam went down from the ship, and as the Silver Ranger saw this, she streaked and sent both to the floor, getting caught in the beam.

"Silver, are you alright?" Blake asked, but no answer came.

"Oh! This is even better!" Choobo said joyfully; "Silver Ranger, your partner has already set an alliance with these creepers, and has dishonoured everything you have learned throughout your years at the Cosmic Academy! She even dishonoured your poor, dead Sensei!"

"You're lying!" Gold said in horror; "I would never do that to her or my Academy! You've been trying to destroy us! Your master killed Sensei Yung."

"You... of all people!" Silver cried. She streaked to her sister and slashed her down with her Ice Blade; "You betrayed me, Sensei Yung, and everything the Cosmic Academy stood for!"

"Silver, have you lost your mind?" Gold asked as she took another blow; "You know you and the Academy are the only things that matter to me!"

"You don't deserve the title of the Cosmic Ninja!" Silver grumbled, slashing at her once again, but Gold flipped the sword out of her hands.

"This isn't good." Hunter huffed.

"Don't you remember anything that's happened since we fled from the Academy?" Gold demanded.

"I remembered how you were so buddy- buddy with the creepers." Silver shot.

"Woah! And now the Cosmics are fighting each other!" Shane yelled, getting the attention of the other two Winds.

"That's crazy!" Tori said in disbelief.

"Gold! Silver! Stop!" Blake yelled, but Silver didn't stop her attacks.

"Dude, why do you have to be so crabby?" Dustin asked as he faught Super Toxipod.

"Hey! What's taking so long?" Choobo shouted to his monster; "Finish off those rangers so we can take over the planet. It'll be a cold new world!"

"Ah! Yes general!" Super Toxipod yelled turning back to the Winds; "It's slime time!"

"You're gonna pay Gold! For everything!" Silver shouted, picking her sword up and pointing it at her partner once again.

"No!" Gold gasped.

"Silver, wait!" Shane shouted.

"Stop!" Dustin agreed.

"Don't do it!" Tori said as well.

"Leave her be!" Blake growled. He lunged forward to stop the Silver Ranger, but without much effort she slashed him away.

"This is between me and her!" Silver grumbled; "You brought this on yourself Gold."

"You're not thinking!" Gold tried to stall her; "The ugly green thing zapped you with something!"

"More lies! She's lying to you Silver!" Choobo said to defend himself, and sadly Silver bought it.

"But..." Silver stuttered, she didn't want to hurt her partner, her best friend, her sister... but what was she supposed to do?

"Silver, listen to me!" Gold begged; "You know whats the truth!" But out of the vents came steam, that made slime cover Silver's helmet as Gold rolled away; "Silver!"

"Whats going on?" Silver asked in agony.

"The steam got her!" Shane frowned.

"Right in the face." Tori nodded.

"It's going from bad to worse." Dustin groaned.

"This is the end Gold!" Silver snarled as she approached the fallen Ranger Tori and Dustin dragged her away.

"Don't hurt her!" Gold said.

"We're not trying to hurt her." Tori said.

"We're trying to hold her!" Dustin corrected her. Silver tossed both aside And woulda slashed at them if it weren't for her sister.

"Stop!" Gold plead; "This isn't you Silver, snap out of it!"

"You're lying to me!" Silver snapped as she continued slashing her partner.

"Get off!" Shane yelled, pushing Silver off Gold. The three winds and two Thunders stood in front of the Gold Ranger protectively; "This has gone far enough! Ninja Smokescreen!"

"What? Huh? Come back!" Silver growled. She felt her power level decrease as Gold left her.

"Huh? You blew it!" Super Toxipod shouted.

"This was not in the plan!" Choobo huffed.

"Right here!" Shane said as they dragged the unconscious Gold Ranger into a small cave.

"Gold, wake up!" Tori shook him; "Please, wake up."

"Silver, where is she?" Gold demanded as she lifted her head weakly.

"We brought you here so she couldn't hurt you." Tori answered.

"Are you stupid?" Gold asked; "She'll get hurt!"

"She could have killed you!" Blake argued.

She buried her head in her arms and hugged her knees; "Silver is the only person I have left. She's always been there for me. And now she needs me." Gold said; "For once the stronger of the Cosmics needs help, and I'm going to help her."

"We'll do whatever we can." Tori shrugged.

"Shane, that wasn't us back there." Blake frowned in remembrance.

"I know, I should have known." Shane answered.

Hunter turned to the Gold Ranger; "We'll get her back, I promise."

"Totally." Dustin added.

"Gold!" Silver shouted as the clutched her side; "I will destroy you, one way or another!"


End file.
